


Regnorum bellum

by Merzost



Series: War of Realms [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, but everything’s still cool, its basically the apocalypse, life kinda sucks for them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzost/pseuds/Merzost
Summary: Set between The Dark Prophecy and The Burning Maze. 2 years after Ship of the DeadDespite all of Magnus' struggles, Ragnarok has arrived. And in an attempt to sever Midgard from the the world tree and save it from destruction, they instead end up changing Ragnarok.Odin is gone but Fenris still howls. Thor is on his death throes but the serpent still slumbers. Asgard is destroyed yet Surtr still marches. And they all have their sights set upon Earth, ripe for the taking.It seems inevitable. That is until a certain son of Frey crash lands in camp half-blood. Bloodied and broken, with newfound powers under his sleeve.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Camp gets a little surprise in the form of a primordial Fire giant.

Percy's day wasn't going so great. Well, most of them don't go so great but that was besides the point. News of intense meteor showers and natural disasters plagued the country. Except they weren't meteor showers or natural disasters. 

It was just as if Tartarus itself had let itself loose on Earth, and Percy can vouch for how horrible Tartarus was. Monsters had suddenly started pouring out of portals since this morning . He had almost totaled his Prius on a falling giant, which was NOT cool. 

Percy neared the opening to camp half-blood in his car. A sense of relief washed over him as his car skidded to a stop and he jumped out. He had made it, an no monsters! A bonus for him.

Just then an flaming object the size of a bus, crashed through the camps invisible barrier and landed with a boom. 

"Di Immortales, can't a dude get a break?" Cursed Percy to himself.

Dodging flaming debris, he sprinted over past Thalia's tree to into the camp. A large crater had was seen just before the Big House, heavy smoke coming out of it.

Percy rushed past a curious Peleus towards the craters edge. Many campers were still half asleep in their nightwear and unsure what happened. In fact, some were still asleep, Clovis was passed out face first in the ground with half his armor on gripping a swordless scabbard.

"Valdez I swear, if it's another one of your damn experiments again..." grumbled a tired Clarisse.

The Demigod in question ignored Clarisse and waltzed over to Percy. He wore his usual oil covered overalls with mussed up curly hair and a hammer in his hand. His eyes were gleaming almost as if he wasn't just sleeping.

"Uhh Perce, did a UFO just crash land in camp or do I need more sleep?" Leo asked confused about this whole situation.

"I think we all need more sleep." Percy mumbled remembered the late night IM he had with Annabeth.

A wave of immense heat passed over the campers. Even Leo himself felt the affects of the heat wave. Suddenly a loud clang erupted from the cloud and a golden figure shot across the field and into the grove ahead. 

A voice pierced through the air, that sent shivers down Percy's spine.

"A daring maneuver Magnus but in the end Hel will claim you." The voice said, it was smooth and perfectly reverberated through the camp. It reminded Percy of a certain Titan Lord.

The smoke cleared to reveal a large burning figure, his skin looked like hot magma and his eyes shone with more intensity than the sun. Atop his head were two horns going out then abruptly curving inward like a right angle. It looked like a black crown, or some really long eyebrows, Percy wasn't sure. In the figure's hand was was a large intricate flaming sword with patterns that were the same as in his body. He wondered how he could hold it without the weapon crumbling.

He pointed his curved sword toward where the golden figure was launched, the air around him started to glow.

"The line of Frey ends now! At the hands of Surt, Lord of the-"

An arrow pierced his face interrupting his monologue. The giant now dubbed as Surtr doubled over clutching his face.

"My nose! Again!" He grumbled out.

The archer who had in fact released this arrow was none other than Chiron the camp director.

"Campers to arms! Defend your home!" He yelled out towards the half bloods.

The campers were knocked out of their stupor and rushed to grab their weapons. Leo pulled a contraption out of his tool pouch, before yelling over to Percy.

"Nope, i was wrong not a UFO. Just a living volcano, we're all good."

Percy attempted to respond with another joke but the flaming giant seemed to be recovering.  
He let out an enraged scream and turned his attention towards the the Apollo cabin who were already sending arrows back into his nose.

Percy's breath hitched as he flashed back toward the fates of the two former Apollo head counselors and his battle with Hyperion. He couldn't let that happen again.

"Hey knockoff Hyperion." He yelled out fully knowing how much of a bad idea that was and how badly Annabeth was going to reprimand him later.

The giant glanced over to him, and Percy sent a wave of water from the restrooms crashing into his back, a fatal mistake. Surt toppled over and planted his fist in the ground.

The water puddles around him vaporized into the air and the plant life around him started to disintegrate around him. 

"Bastard Einherjar, the end has come across. Fighting is futile."

Flame sprouted from his palm traveling through the field intercepting and breaking apart their demigod ranks.

Percy dived over to dodge the onslaught of flames, sweat creasing across his brow. He vaguely heard the shouts of his friends above the roar of heat.

"Will! We need a medic!"

"Travis get your skinny ass over here!"

"Hold the line!"

This was bad Percy thought. He wouldn't be a able to get close enough to attack with Riptide but If he could rush over to the lake he might be able to get the jump on him. However, there were no openings he could see. Well, praise the gods he was just going to have to wing it.

He peered over his cover just to rush back down as a blade of fire sliced over his head. Nope, new plan Percy thought. Just then, two loud roars simultaneously drowned out the flames. A flash of gold and bronze crashed into the giant and toppled him to the ground. Peleus and Festus has come to their rescue. Calypso in her white dress and auburn hair rose atop Festus whose muzzle was covered in a red oil, most likely tabasco.

Never mind, back to the old plan. Percy sprinted pass the debris, narrowly avoiding the enormous blade that flew over him.

"Sorry fish, but you gotta move over guys," he announced towards the lake.

He slid over through the fire and started channeling a large amount water around him. He focused his attention on the battle, hoping they would buy him enough time.

Peleus swerved under Surtr and made an attempt to scratch his face. But the fire giant was to smart to be caught off guard by the young wyrm and managed to catch his tail and fling him through the air into Thalia's tree. Fire erupted around Festus as he drove his bronze talons into the giants back.

Surtr swiftly knocked him off and shifted his footing towards the bronze beast. His arms flared as he changed his grip on his sword. Leo noticing the impending doom, tried to warn them.

"Calypso on your left!" Leo shouted from somewhere in the carnage.

But it was too late. Surt lifted his blade and forcefully slammed it into Festus' wing and sent him crashing into the ground below, digging him into the ground. Out of the corner of Percy's eye he could see Leo running over to the wreckage towing a poor child of Apollo behind him.

The fire primordial turned his attention to Percy, who was the only one taking hold of this situation. Fire gathered in his palm and he grew brighter by the second. Soon enough it would be too blinding to look at.

"Face your death!" He shouted, flames erupting from his skin.

"I've faced volcanoes worse than you!" Percy jibed back from under his water bubble.

The water was straining under his arms, he wasn't sure how long he could hold it. Before Percy could attack a burst of flames spiraled toward him, he wasn't going to be able to dodge it.

"Well shit."

Percy closed his eyes shut waiting to brace the attack. But death didn't come for him, in fact he never even felt the force of the flame against him. That's because it was broken apart before it was a quarter there.

A bright bronze streak had flown from the forest and into the giant's chest and started circling around him cutting him open like a can opener, applying slashes and cuts wherever it could. While he was distracted Percy let loose the water he held in suspension crashing into the other wiping out the fires around camp.

The water twirled around the giants body and after a brief second then simultaneously crashed into him. Other campers started launching various weapons at him, even the Aphrodite cabin was sacrificing their makeup. A harrowing scream erupted from the the newly formed steam cloud. Light blazed from within and then abruptly disappeared.

Percy limped over towards the steam with the other remaining demigods who could fight. 

"He dead?" Clarisse asked from beside him.

"You of all people should know that they're never dead." Connor replied, a light humor lacing his tone.

"You better shut up before I shove Maimer up your ass."

"Oh, forgot you still had Lamer."

Clarisse's scrunched up in anger and whacked the oldest Stoll over the head.

"Jeez, Clarisse you hit harder than my-"

A large hiss interrupted their conversation and revealed the Fire giant on both his knees. The lava coursing underneath his skin was dried up and he was the color of coal. A bronze hilt protruded from his chest.

Surprisingly, he was still conscious and not monster dust.

"Impossible. None of you should have been able to touch me. Prophecy foretold."

The bronze hilt, revealing itself to be an ornate sword, pulled itself out of his chest and flew across the field, earning a groan from Surtr.

"Prophecy has changed." Came a voice from behind the group of demigods.

The voice was oddly familiar to Percy, as was the figure it belonged to. A golden helmet blocked his face but the rest of his armor was either torn away or in pieces. A large dent was in was in his chest plate. Well, what was left of it. What looked to be a large fresh scar ran across his abdomen. The weapon that was the previous in the giant king's chest was now in his hands.

The decrepit form of Surt moved his eyes across his foes. Finally realizing what happened. Rumbling came from inside him as he crumbled into pieces.

"Well, now he's dead." Said Travis from next to his brother.

"Yeah Clarisse, now he's dead." Japed Connor.

"I don't think so guys." Percy jumped in while eyeing the rubble.

Out of the fallen form of Surtr emerged a smaller being. He was tall with jet black hair combed back. He wore a black suit with a black tie and black slacks. His skin was also a pure inky black. The only thing ruining his pristine face was a scarred over nose.

Everyone raised their weapons instinctively but a semi permeable wall of fire erupted from the ground. Strange symbols almost like pentagram flashed as the smaller Surtr's feet. A large sinister smile was on his face.

"I do thank you Chase for bringing new things to light for me. But know you have doomed Midgard." Said the dark figure a smile gracing his lips. "But now I must go, you're father's plan came to fruition but now mine will soon follow."

Wait. Percy thought. Chase? Magnus? Flying sword? There was only one person he knew who had all of those in common. But Norse affairs shouldn't affect Greco-Roman.

His smile got even more menacing.  
"I'm sure your father would be very proud of you." He said with a chuckle.

The flaming symbols sped up and started swirling into a vortex around Surtr, who was laughing like an evil villain which he most likely was to Percy. Suddenly it dispersed to reveal nothing there, he had disappeared.

"Everyone alright?" Chiron asked approaching Percy.

The responses were a couple of groans and some halfhearted "yes". The sound of something heavy hitting the ground came from behind them. Magnus has fallen to the ground.

"Magnus!" Percy yelled as he rushed over to him. The other campers curiously approached his body and the Apollo healers pushed their way in the front of the crowd.

Will and Chiron attempted to pick Magnus up but his sword, Jack, sliced at them menacingly. The Norse symbols decorating the blade were glowing furiously.

"Jack it's me Percy, remember me? I helped you guys on your quest." Percy asked warily.

The blade stopped swinging for a second and the illumination died down. A metallic humming came from him.

"Oh Jackson it's you, I knew I smelled something fishy. That and the beautiful work of smithing in your hand." Jack replied.

Percy sighed. "You can see riptide later. But, can you let us see Magnus? He's hurt."

"He's okay physically. But he's hurt magically. He's actually more than hurt, things have happened. Bad things."

Will, who had knelt at Magnus' side looked over at Percy and gave a nod. He was still alive.

Chiron turned to a confused Will. Who was eyeing the sword as if it was going to bite him.

"Will, Percy help me bring him into the Big House, there are things we need to discuss."

Chiron turned to the rest of the campers gathered. His tail swishing back and forth in nervousness.

"Campers disperse, tend to the wounded and assess damages. Counselors meet at the big house."

Chiron galloped away, checking on other campers as he went.

"So we're just gonna ignore the taking sword?" Asked Travis.

Katie turned to Travis, her hair tied back and soot decorating her face.

"So were just gonna ignore the ruined camp and unconscious dude?" She asked sarcastically.

"You wound me Katie." Travis replied putting his hands over his heart for extra drama.

"No that dudes wounded." Malcom butted in as he walked past toward the big house. He was pointing to Magnus.

Magnus was hoisted between Percy and Will. His legs and arms dangling freely and Jack floating along beside them.

"Lets get to the Big House guys. I have a feeling we're in for something big." Will shouted, while checking up on Magnus.

This whole situation worried Percy. He didn't want to stress out Annabeth who was in Boston handling the Chase Space, but then again. Everyone's stressed out now.

———————————————————————

Percy and Will placed Magnus on one of the infirmary beds while Leo was already giddily removing his armor and already analyzing it.

"Be careful with him." Scolded Calypso. Her dress was stained black with soot and minor cuts and bruises decorated her body. Her hair was loosely tied back in a braid.

"Sorry Sunshine, but this armor is impeccable! I've never seen this material before!" Leo said, eyeing the intricate designs and material.

"That's because it's not Greek." Chiron started, now in his wheelchair.

"Not Greek?" questioned Malcolm. "What is it then?"

"He's Norse." Said Percy. He was wondering how much information he should disclose. "This is my friend Magnus. He's a Norse demigod". He decided to leave out the part about being related to Annabeth.

"Norse? What is a Norse demigod doing here?" Asked Malcolm.

"And who was that fire dude?" Questioned Pollux.

"What about the talking sw-agh!" Katie has hit Travis over the head before he could finish his question.

"Will ambrosia and nectar even work on him?" Asked Will already gathering his medical equipment.

Percy turned to Jack, who was floating over to them from where he was with Riptide. He shuddered, he didn't want know what they were doing over there.

"It will." Said Jack. "You want to know why?"

Jack floated above Magnus, and placed his tip upon his cheek. Everyone's hearts were in their throats.

He dragged himself across his cheek drawing a thin cut on it. Blood leaked out and everyone gasped in the room. Now Percy was really confused.

"It's because dear old dad left him a parting gift." The blade stated solemnly.

One may ask, what is so surprising? It's just a cut. But it wasn't the wound that surprised everyone, nor the fact that blood rushed out.

No, it was the color of that blood.

It wasn't red.

It was gold. The color of Ichor, blood of the Gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Tell me whatchu guys think about the idea. It's just a concept that appeared in my head when I reread The Sword of Summer.
> 
> I'm gonna change the continuity just a bit though. Only minor details are changed such as which campers are at camp and where. I'll also try and incorporate the real Ragnarok mythology into this but I'm not very knowledgeable so....
> 
> Not really sure where this is gonna go if go anywhere at all. Might drop it later, might not, we’ll see.
> 
> Anyways, reviews are always welcome. Till next time ^_^


	2. The End of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less than two hours before the events at camp. Entirely different events were happening across realms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit. This a long one. About 5,500 words this session and I have no intention of stopping anytime soon. Hope you guys enjoy!

"Magnus"

"Magnus, WAKE UP!"

The son of Frey's eyes jutted open. He was sitting in what appeared to be a small trench. Where was he? What happened? Magnus made an attempt to sit up from where he was laying but a sharp pain appeared in his side. He let out a breathy groan.

"Ughh"

A figure in dirty, dented armor ran and slid through the mud to his side, what seemed to be a whip on his side.

"Magnus! Magnus are you okay?." The soldier said, voice in a panic.

The Einherjar in question clumsily pulled his short sword out of its scabbard and pointed it at the newcomer.

"What happened? Who are you, and why do you have a whip? Are you Indiana Jones?!" Magnus groggily replied.

The soldier took off her golden helm to reveal messy green hair, a sly grin, and two heterochromic eyes staring down at him. Sweat was plastered a cross her forehead and a thin cut graced her cheek.

"It's a garrote, and does this answer your question?" She replied before pressing his lips to his.

Magnus melted into the kiss and tried to deepen it before his partner suddenly pulled away, a mischievous smile pulling her lips up.

"Alex, what happened?"

Alex tried to reply but was interrupted by a sharp high pitched sound. They both looked to the sky and saw streaks of light zoom across and land in what seemed to be a large dust cloud behind him. A terrifying roar was heard from within the cloud.

Magnus took this moment to fully take in his surroundings. Bodies littered the field he was in, some were wearing the same golden armor he and Alex adorned while others weren't.

Flickering lights illuminated the cloud of dust and sounds of battle was heard within. He turned towards the direction the lights came from and was greeted with a burning, golden city. 

He now remembered where he was.

Magnus tried to stand up before suddenly falling back down.He had forgotten about the wound in his side.

"Magnus, you alright?" Alex questioned.

"Yes." He groaned. "I just crumple to the ground for fun. Don't you know your boyfriend?"

Alex merely rolled his eyes.

Both of them turned to look at his side. A large chunk of his armor was missing and a sizeable gash was there in its place.

"Can you heal yourself?" Alex asked, worry in her voice.

"I think i still have enough power." Magnus replied

The son of Frey pressed his hands to his waist, a warm glow started emanating from the wound. Then he stopped and released his hands. The gash was gone, replaced with a pink scar.

Magnus let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Think you can do that for me?" She asked pointing to the thin cut on her cheek. Humor lacing her voice.

"Nope, I'm spent."

In truth he wasn't lying, he was spent. That little spectacle he pulled drained the last of his power.

"Where's T.J. and Halfborn?" 

"I don't know" the daughter of Loki replied bitterly. "We got separated when I came to help you."

"And Mallory and Sam?" Magnus asked. He was worried. Very worried.

"We haven't heard from the Yggdrasil/Midgard front since the siege started. We don't even have a sign to show if they severed the-"

An Earthquake shook the ground beneath them and a sound akin to wood breaking echoed through Asgard. Then it stopped.

They looked at each other, the gleam of the sun reflecting off her armor into Magnus' eyes.

"If they severed the branch"

The ground unexpectedly lifted up, splitting into pieces as if it were ice under pressure. Both Magnus and Alex were lifted into the opposite directions, the ground folding in on itself.

"Magnus!"

"Alex!"

Alex disappeared from Magnus' view as rubble rained from the sky. Wait, the sky? The summer's son looked up only to see what seemed to be a giant log blot out the sun.

Magnus ran.

He jumped from land mass to land mass watching as his allies and enemies alike fell into the large fissures in the ground. Pieces of wood the size of swords to the size of skyscrapers fell endlessly from the sky, destroying siege engines and impaling soldiers as they did.

He was definitely dead, Magnus knew it it was inevitable. He tripped to the ground, and seeing his struggle futile he covered his head hoping for something, anything. 

However, death did not come. Magnus looked up. I should be dead. Again.

Vines had grown to from the ground and wrapped around the chunks of land and tree above him, creating a sort of cave where he was kneeling. A man knelt in front of him.

Shining armor was wrapped around him, one hand was placed on the ground the other above him, holding the rubble in suspense. His head was hung low as he was looking at the ground, messy golden hair covered his face.

It was then that Magnus came to realize the amount of absurd plant life around his feet. From hyacinths to small shrubs, the plant life was blooming. He stared at the figure in front of him. A drop of gold came off the other mans forehead and hit the Earth, a small dandelion springing from it.

Realization dawned on him.

"Dad." Magnus said

"My son.." the God said through a deep groan.

"Dad are you okay?" Magnus asked as he stumbled his way over to him. "You're hurt, let me help you".

"No, it's too-". The rubble above their heads shook as his hands wavered.

Magnus went to take his breastplate off only to realize it was already in shambles. He ripped open his shirt to come face to face with a startling truth.

Numerous cuts were on his body, golden ichor poured out of it. It wasn't that what scared him, it was the burning. All of the cuts were attempting to stitch themselves together only to be pulled apart as light emanated from within. It was as if magma flowed underneath his wounds. Which it did.

"Surt he... No we can fix this dad I know we can". Magnus was starting to tear up. He couldn't believe it.

"It's okay." His father said looking at him. " It was meant to happen."

"No, it's not. We can- we can do this. We can-" 

"Magnus." The God's voice cut through the frozen air."My son, I need you to survive. My life is already forfeit."

"But-"

"We made a big mistake. I can feel Yggdrasil weakening. You can too."

"What're you saying?" Magnus asked, emotions running high through him.

"The strings of fate have been destabilized. You need to reclaim Sumarbrander."his father replied not skipping a beat.

"I don't understand."

"Magnus" Frey said groaning under the pressure. "I'm sorry it had to end like this"

"But it doesn't have to end! You said it yourself, fate has been changed. I can help you, we need to get out of here." Magnus argued. He was unable to accept the truth.

Magnus' father suddenly grabbed hold of his forearm. A brilliant white light ran through the Gods arm and travelled into Magnus. Strength abruptly surged in him. He felt reinvigorated, like he could knock out a giant.

"Magnus, I loved your mother and I love you."

Before Magnus could recover and respond his father flung him out of their makeshift cave which then crushed under the weight of the rubble.

"Dad!"

Magnus tried running back towards the rubble but the ground shifted underneath the weight and the former cave fell into a large ravine. Whatever chance he had of finding his father had turned to ash.

The Einherji bit back a sob. His friends were gone, possibly dead, his lover and now his father. He turned around, trail of flowers led away from here, most likely from his father's blood.

Magnus could see a large fire vortex in the distance and he started walking, following the floral trail.  
————————————————————————  
The noonday sun lit up all the destruction. The ground was uplifted, fires burned, dead bodies lay everywhere.

Magnus forced himself not to look at the corpses for fear he would see someone he knew. He had seen death during battle practice, but they came back to life then.

Every so often a piece of bark from the World Tree imploded in the distance leaving a shimmering veil in its place. But Magnus didn't care. To him, everything crazy going on was normal to him now.

He hiked up to an outcrop, his armor was heavy and hot but it didn't bother Magnus. He wondered if this was the right thing to do. He had briefly pondered if he should've went to find Alex but then remembered the giant chasm and log separating them. That and the fact he didn't want to find her dead.

The flower trail stopped at the edge. This was the place where Surt had given his father the final blow. He saw a wall of fire erupt nearby and a couple of Einherjar fly through the sky.

"Fools! Who are you to challenge a king!"

Magnus knew that voice anywhere, it was Surt. This was the being who claimed the lives of many, even his. Magnus took a deep breath, he was going to regret his next actions deeply.

"How's your nose you overgrown lighter!" He yelled across in the direction of the giant.

Fire erupted from the ground around him as the Fire giant ascended upon Magnus. Now, mind you, Magnus anticipated noseless business man Surt, not twenty-foot flaming Thor:Ragnarok Surt. Magnus was really regretting this now.

Surt let out a booming laugh that caused the flames around him to flare.

"Ahh, Magnus how do you like my true form? It's the same form that sent your dear old dad to Hel. As is this blade."

Surt raised a familiar weapon. It was Jack. Dried ichor stained the bronze blade gold and his normal welcoming glow was a fiery angry one. His runes looked as if hot ran magma under it. No words came from Jack; he was silent.

Magnus scrunched his face and silently tried to will Jack into his hands. His arms were shaking under the force. As if knowing what he was doing Surt chuckled.

"It's no use Chase, Sumarbrander is bound to me until the end of time. But you won't be there to see it. For your time ends now."

The Fire giant flung Jack like a frisbee, hurtling him at Magnus. Lucky for him, Magnus knew Jack like the back of his hand and was able to dodge him at ease.

What he didn't expect, was the fire tornado appearing right in his face. Magnus tried sliding into a small crevasse to escape the winds but ended up getting sucked in before he could realize.

Tornadoes and small hurricanes weren't knew to the son of Frey. There were more than a couple of children of Thor at Hotel Valhalla who loved their pranks. Magnus tried to summon a small vine from the earth to attach it to his leg and pull him to the ground. But unlike him, vines can't be fireproof when they want to be.

Magnus willed for the vines to grow faster, thicker, and stronger. Inch by inch the my climbed the fire storm until it was a few feet from him.

"Almost there."

Something bronze flashed in the corner of his eye. Magnus had barely enough time to activate his wrist shield and deflect Jack. As if it couldn't get any worse, a large flaming fist collided with his side and sent tumbling into the ground. A groan of discomfort escaped his lips.

That blow definitely broke some of his bones. Magnus touched the side of his ribs and keeled over in pain. Yep definitely a few.

Just then Jack came curving through the air and straight at Magnus. He could see the fabric of reality splitting from how hard the blade was coming in. Again, Magnus was just able to pull his short sword from his scabbard.

His Einherjar senses picked up, his eyes narrowed and time slowed for him. Which may or may not have been a benefit as Magnus was able to see in high definition the way Jack cut cleanly through his sword and pierced his side, running straight through him.

A horrid sound filled Magnus' ears. It was the sound of flesh ripping apart. His flesh.

Magnus didn't scream.He blinked a few times, then his vision got cloudy. Magnus swayed to the side and collapsed onto the dirt. He fell onto both of his knees. His clothes and armor felt wet and something coppery filled his mouth.

Surt pulled his fiery leg back and kicked Magnus over the side and sent him crashing into a large log. The feeling of the increased torture finally made the demigod scream in pain.

"Alive? Good. Although this weapon is useful I wouldn't want it having all the fun." 

Using Jack he pushed the flat of the blade onto Magnus and turned him over to face him.

Magnus expected death. He even welcomed it. He wanted his suffering to end and to reunite with his friends in whatever afterlife came after the afterlife.

Even through all the ringing in his ears Magnus still heard the sharp intake of breath the giant took.

"Impossible." He said shockingly.

But the worry was quickly filled up with confidence instead.

"I guess whatever your old man found out was actually useful. Shame his work will go to waste."

He raised Jack over his shoulder and stared down at Magnus. His fiery eyes giving no emotion.

"Goodbye Magnus."

Magnus closed his eyes.

In his last moments Magnus thought of his friends. Halfborn and his boasting. Mallory and her confidence. T.J and his jokes. Hearth and his runes. Blitz and his fashion. Sam and her loyalty. Alex and their banter. 

But something cleared away all of that and planted its presence in Magnus' mind. Something Ancient and powerful; and worried.  
It felt close as if it were calling to him. It was almost as if it right next to him. A summery and lively feeling washed over him.

In a split second Magnus opened his eyes and reached to his side and gripped an object the size of a small dagger in his hand. Life sprouted in him the moment he grasped it and he lunged at Surt.

Caught off-guard, Surt loosened his grip on Jack and relaxed his arms giving Magnus just enough time to jab whatever he was holding into the giants chest.

"Aghhh! What trickery?!" Surt bellowed out.

Looking closer the object in question was a piece of...wood? No, it wasn't a any piece of wood. It was from the World Tree.

Surt dropped Jack and clawed at the piece of bark which was now gruesomely rooting itself into his chest. Surt's flames grew even more fearsome but even that wouldn't burn away the bark. The wood itself started disappearing and reappearing as if it were fazing out of reality.

Magnus eyed Jack, whose angry flare was settling down. His runes glowed a dim white and the edges lost its fiery hue. Magnus looked toward Surt who was still stumbling around trying to remove the wood and made a split-second decision to make a dash for him.

The pain in his side, and his rib, and his other side, and his other rib, and his- well, whole body had miraculously disappeared. But Magnus wasn't complaining. He was going to have to thank whatever God or higher being who helped him out later. Well, if there was a later for him.

The ground and floor started cracking over The Fire giant's enraged form. Steam hissed and everything burned. Magnus swore even his Asgardian armor was melting under the intense heat.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Magnus said to himself as he mentally willed Jack to his hands.

Jack trembled and started floating, just a bit. It was unsteady but it was working! Ignoring the enraged screams of Surt he leapt over to Jack. He was only a couple of feet away, just within arm's reach.

Suddenly the bark in Surt's chest grew a bright white color and the air around started to distort around him. Magnus' hands were mere inches from the blade.

"Damned Frey's so-!" Surt was cut off by a loud crunching sound as the air around him folded in on itself creating a mini vortex.

The fires were snuffed out and Surt seemingly imploded in on himself. But it didn't stop there. The vortex grew stronger and started pulling everything around it into itself. 

Magnus' hand graced Jacks pommel just before he felt the tug of the vortex on his back.

"Shit" was all he said as the idle form of Jack was pulled into the whirlpool with Magnus towing in behind him.

Magnus desperately tried to hook himself to the ground. Vines attached themselves to his legs but they were no match for the vortex's pull.

Jack fell through the portal and despite Magnus' protests, he went too.

The vortex calmed leaving a small inter dimensional fissure in the air. There was no evidence of what had just happened. The quietness if Asgard's ruins sinking back into place.

————————————————————————

Getting sucked into that vortex was an acid trip for Magnus. Different lights and colors crossed his eyes in a matter of seconds. He could feel the tug of magic pulling him in different directions almost tearing him apart. He was pretty sure that he could taste colors now. Magnus swore that he was being launched into a tie dye shirt instead of across dimensions.

Suddenly the colors dissipated to reveal a bright blue texture in front of him. A bright orb lay just out of reach. It was warm and summery.

Then Magnus started falling.

"What the fu-AHH!" Magnus let our yell in surprise.

Turns out to Magnus, the orb was the sun and he was suspended thousands of feet above ground into the atmosphere. You know that one dude who set the skydiving record by breaking the sound barrier? Yeah, Magnus was pretty sure he just obliterated his record by a lot.

He would've passed out from both oxygen asphyxiation and shock if it weren't for the wind.

Wind rippled against his face as he felt like he was tearing the sky apart. Something tugged on the edge of Magnus' mind as he started to burn up.

He tried his best to turn his body to face the direction the tug came in which, mind you, is very hard.

Something appeared in his sight that was literally tearing the sky apart. No, literally. The sky looked like a piece of ripped paper as something sliced through it.

It was Jack, he was idly breaking the barriers between dimensions as he fell to the ground.. He glowed red hot, hotter than he looked when Surt held him. Magnus needed to get his hands on him, he wouldn't stand a chance without him.

The thing is, Magnus had no idea how to move horizontally in his current situation. Most of his power was being swapped out in order to keep him from disintegrating from the heat. Magnus really regretted not going skydiving off Yggdrasil with Half-born that one time.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it. Come on!"

Magnus was pretty sure he looked like a fish flailing his arms around. The blanket of clouds under him was getting closer, soon enough he'd end up flat on the ground in about fifty different pieces.

He stopped moving, there was only one way he would get to Jack. He'd have to get Jack to come to him.

Magnus thrust his arm out and closed his eyes in concentration. He felt a familiar, albeit distant tug in the back of his mind.

"Jack, please..." he whispered to himself.

The clouds were getting closer.

He started to mentally tug on him harder. It was sapping his strength, he was getting weaker by the second. Just as he was about accept his fate as a human pancake, but suddenly something tugged back. He heard a familiar voice in the back of his head.

"M-Magnus?"

He gave one last pull and a feeling of intense warmth flooded his body as the bronze pommel flew into his hand. A blanket of clouds enveloped them.

Jacks frantic voice echoed through his mind.  
"Magnus! I-I did it man, I didn't mean to but, your old man...he just threw himself at me! I mean what did he expect, his stag's antler was gonna hold itself in a battle against me?! Me!"

Jacks voice continued to ramble in his mind, and to be honest, Magnus didn't care. It was so long since the day he lost Jack. He breathed a sigh of relief. He hugged Jack closer to his chest.

"It's okay Jack, it's in the past. What matters now is that we're back together."

"But that's the thing! You shouldn't have been able to call me. Somethings changed. The strings of fate are messed up!"

There it was again "The strings of fate". First his father mentions it, now Jack. What exactly happened?

The clouds started to clear up as they started exit them.

"And where's Surt? I should've been bound to-Oh! There he is!" Jack exclaimed way too energetically.

Magnus flung his head to the side just to see the towering form of Surt hovering over him poised to strike.

Magnus was ready to start flopping like a fish again before Jack pulled him out of the way of the fiery fist.

"What would you do without me Magnus?"

Magnun in a form of shock replied.

"Die."

Jack pulled him away again to dodge another one of his strikes.

"You may have pulled that wretched weapon out of my hands but that changes nothing!" Surt exclaimed aloud.

Most of the glow of the Fire giant was dimmed and there was a large hole in his chest where he imploded. Magma flowed from the whole and started covering it over like a scar.

"Well at least I have as sword!" Magnus taunted.

That was the second bad decision he made that day.

Surt turned his arm outwards and curved flaming sword erupted from his palm.

"You had to say something Magnus. You just had to." Jack sarcastically said.

Jack pulled him away again to dodge the sleek blade.

"I thought Alex still had it from that one time!"

Magnus's voice faltered at the mention of Alex. He wasn't even sure if she was alive. No, it was Alex. She wouldn't die so easily.

"Turns out you're wrong!" Jack yelled over the wind.

Magnus swerved away from a another strike which almost cut his leg off.

"Why run from death? You seemed so eager to embrace it earlier? As was your father" Surt taunted.

Magnus gripped Jack tighter in his hands in anger.

"I think it's time we go on the offensive."

"Yeah, I think I might agree with that." Jack replied back.

As the giant rested up for another attack, they the duo took this opportunity to strike. They propelled themselves at him.

They dodged under his swing and sliced his thigh. Surt made an attempt to bash him with the pommel of his sword but Magnus activated his wrist shield, blocking him. He then shot Jack at him, imbedding him the blade in his armpit causing him to let go of the weapon.

"Aaghhh!" The giant exclaimed.

Magnus pushed off of his abdomen and reunited with Jack. The latter glowing furiously bright.

"Really Magnus? The armpit?" He growled out.

"It was a tactical decision!" Magnus replied whilst dodging a wave of fire.

"Tactical my pommel! Next time we fight a giant let's switch roles. I'll shove you up his armpit, see how you like it." Jack grumbled.

"You're assuming you will survive me." A voice announced from behind them.

Jack pulled Magnus away just as a fireball lit up the air they were previously in. However, they didn't notice the second fireball. The two of them were knocked away from the giant which allowed them to just start to notice how close they were to the ground. They were approaching a city's skyline.

"That's not good." Magnus said.

"You think?" The blade replied.

Surt who was still wounded from Jack's armpit attack, started to flare up again. He pulled his good arm back and sent his fist barreling at them.

"DIE!"

"No thanks." Jack replied before pulling the duo through the air and back into the giant.

"Now you be the weapon Maggie!"

Jack forcefully flung Magnus' body at the giants head, much to both of their dismay.

Magnus hurriedly grappled onto one of Surt's twin horns... No, helmet... No, eyebrows? Magnus wasn't going to question it. He pulled his had back using the remainder of his Einherjar strength and started redirecting the Fire giant like a bull.

Their trajectory changed from a large skyscraper into what seemed to be a safer, widely open crop field and large opening.

Jack continued to slash at Surt as they fell, making sure to keep Magnus safe and restrict his movements. The ground was getting closer and closer. Just then, the giant twirled his head flung Magnus off. Jack followed suit to make sure the demigod didn't crash into a bird or something.

The both of them reunited a little ways away from Surt. But this time, they have the high ground. Obi-wan would be very proud of them. The inky, flaming sword of the giant started reappearing in Surt's palm.

"Not this time." Magnus murmured to himself.

In a move parallel to what Surt did earlier. Magnus launched himself along with Jack towards the Lord of the Fire giants. Completely ignoring the large flaming blade, together they pierced straight through his side and grappled onto his back, imbedding Jack between his shoulder blades. Using his whole body, Magnus swung him around face first to the incoming ground.

"NO!" Surt grunted out.

The field got closer and closer until... it wasn't a field? Large cabin like structures and other monuments suddenly appeared within Magnus' vision. He loosened his grip in confusion and relaxed his body.

"Magnus brace!" Jack's runes glowed frantically

Too late, the three of them crashed into the Earth with the largest of them taking the brunt of the force. Magnus and Jack were instantly flung to the ground.

The son of Frey coughed out the dust that erupted. His ears were ringing and his body felt like jelly. He pulled himself the ground into a kneeling position. Jack glowed in his hands.

"I think we got him señor"

"Hopeful-"Magnus started but was suddenly cut off.

Something large slammed into Magnus sending him through the air and into another tree. He most likely broke his ribs for the second time that day. The ringing in his ears got louder, he vaguely heard Surt say something along the lines of Magnus dying, he wasn't sure. Then again, that's all the Fire giant ever said.

But Surt never came to finish the job. Instead the clang of metal on metal came from the distance. Disoriented, Magnus pushed himself up ignoring the pain only to notice Jack floating in front of him. Almost as if he was staring.

"Jack?" Magnus groaned. "What's happening?"

"Oh- uhhh nothing señor! You just look and felt different. More powerful. It might be your second puberty. If you mortals have that that is." He said all too quickly 

"What about Surt? Where is he?"

"Someone's keeping him occupied right now. It's alright."

"We need to help them. Whoever they are." Magnus, who was starting to get up, replied defiantly.

"No no, I think it's best if we just take this moment to reflect on our decisions and leave." Jack said hurriedly.

"Leave? We can't just leave them to fight a primordial Fire giant! We need to help" he continued to argue.

"You're in no shape Magnus. I think it's for your best, and for my best that we just go." His runes glowed impatiently.

Two loud roars echoed across the air. One more metallic and screech like them the other.

"I healed myself from worse injuries no more than fifteen minutes ago Jack! I should be fine."

"But you didn't know how you did it! Just because, your old man thought he could just transfer his-" Jack cut himself off.

"What?" Magnus said confused.

Jack made a noise between a grunt and an exasperated sigh.

"The point is Magnus, whatever you guys did, you changed Ragnarok. Which means we can live to fight another day! We can kill him later on." He explained.

"If we changed Ragnarok then..." Magnus started in deep thought.

"Exactly Maggie! You get it now don't you?"

"The we can kill him now."

"That's not the conclusion I wanted you to come to." Jack glowed in defeat.

The blade floated over to his owner and friend and glowed a dim green.

"Listen, there's a little trick your dad and I used to do that could heal you. If it works, then I'll know that he was succe- I mean, I'll know you can handle it." Jack said the last part quickly.

"Alright, as long as it doesn't kill me." Magnus agreed.

"It might but-"

"What?"

"Nothing"

The sound of something large and metallic digging into the ground was heard in the distance.

Magnus gripped Jack's handle and closed his eyes. A familiar heat washed over him, cool and relaxed like summer. But then it got stronger, almost unbearably stronger. It turned from a summer on Earth to a summer on Venus. He felt as if his heart was going to have a meltdown or burn from the inside out. Then it cooled or rather, Magnus adapted to the heat.

"Odin's godsdamned eye he did it." Jack murmured.

Magnus opened his eyes. "What?"

"Your old man, he really found a way to do it."

"What're you talking about?" Magnus asked.

"Nothing important. But your ready to fight." Jack seemingly grinned.

"Well let’s have some fun then?" Magnus smiled back.  
———————————————————————

Magnus launched Jack towards the looming form of Surt from a distance. He felt more energized than he ever felt before. He was suddenly aware of the way the wind blew and the grass bent beneath his feet. 

It was almost as if he was connected to him and guiding Jack from a distance. He could feel Jacks movement and emotion, when he wanted to move and how. They were linked.

Magnus didn't even need to be there to give Surt and ass whooping.

The other newcomers who were holding of Surt before started doing their best to deal as much damage to the incapacitated Fire giant. The final blow seemed to be a huge ball of water crashing into the defeated form of Surt.

When the steam blew away to reveal the obliterated body, Magnus decided to walk closer. Making sure to eye the teens and young adults to his sides. They didn't seem to notice him just yet.

"Impossible. You shouldn't have been able to touch me. Prophecy foretold." Surt croaked out.

Feeling a little bold, Magnus decided to announce his presence.

"Prophecy has changed." 

Everyone looked toward Magnus. The son of Frey felt a little uncomfortable, as he hadn't had this much attention since he first arrived at Hotel Valhalla.

This is the part where things got a little hazy for Magnus. Actually a lot. His head hurt a lot and it wasn't the usual headache. It was a headsplitting tremor taking place in his brain.

He swayed a bit leaning on Jack for balance. His eyes blurred, but not blurred enough to not see Mini-Surt come out of Big-Surt's body. He barely recognized the words coming out of the businessman's mouth, but it somehow had lasting effects on Magnus. Few sentences struck him hard.

"I do thank you Chase for bringing new things to light for me"

What? Magnus thought. What had he revealed?

"Your father's plan came to fruition but now mine will soon follow." Came another sentence.

His father's plan? Surt's plan? Magnus felt like vomiting.

"I'm sure your father would be very proud of you." Magnus heard him chuckle.

Surt then took that moment to disappear in a blazing fashion. No literally, he burst into flames.

Father... What did he do? What did Magnus do? Magnus eyed the ground, suddenly aware of all the life around him. His senses had somehow been enhanced. He could feel the heartbeat of the strangers in front of him, the way the leaves rustled in the wind, each blade of moving ever so slightly. It was all too much for him.

He started to lose balance.

"Magnus?" Jack questioned.

"Magnus?" He said more frantically.

"Oh God's, I overloaded you didn't I? I knew you weren't ready to embrace the power." Jack sighed. "All that healing, all that energy. Sorry señor."

But Magnus wasn't listening anymore. He felt something tug in the back of his mind just like when he stabbed Surt with bark. It was calling out to him. 

But Magnus' senses lowered, his headache chilled, which would've been good if it weren't for the fact he ended up face planting into the ground, blacking out in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a ride wasn’t it? Just a little backstory of Magnus and the events at camp. If you have any questions feel free to ask!
> 
> I’m still mapping out the order of events so expect another chapter next week. Hopefully it’ll end up just as long.
> 
> Kudos and reviews are appreciated!  
> Till next time（＾∇＾）


	3. A trip to Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wakes up and the gang heads to Boston. Don’t judge a stick by its cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, pushing 5,800 words today. This chapters mostly filled with talking and travelling, just a way to set the scene.

Magnus dreamt of nature. He was in a field, flowers blooming, birds chirping. It reminded him of Fólkvanger, the immortal home of his godly aunt, Freya. He saw a large oak tree in the middle, life swarmed around it and it's branches reaches into the sky.

Then it changed, floral life wilted and the tree froze over. It's branches broke and the treetop burst into flames. The tree toppled over and rain flooded it going so high as Magnus' neck.  
Then the water dried, the field regrew and a new tree burst into life upon the old.

It seemed like something out of a nature documentary.

Then Everything rewinded. It was almost as if he saw it happen again but backwards. The water flooded again, the tree rooted back into place, the burned branches regrew, the tree froze over, then the flowers bloomed.

"I don't understand." Stated Magnus to no one.

He stood in place for a second, then he went up to the tree and placed his hand on it, as if compelled to. A large branch fell off.

Time started up again but something was different. The tree started to compensate for the missing branch and things changed. The plant life still wilted, but but not all of the tree froze over, the fire came but it did not melt the ice, the rain came but it did not put out the fire. The tree was a burning, frozen, dead mess.

And this time life didn't come back. No new tree sprouted. Instead the fires crawled to the branch Magnus broke, the ice slithered there as well, and the world kept flooding.

The last thing he saw before he simultaneously drowned, burned, and froze were the three figure in white cloaks staring at him while standing on the water.  
———————————————————————  
Magnus awoke in a cold sweat, memories of Ragnarok flooded back into him and his fight with Surt, but he didn't remember what had caused him to blackout. He looked to his side to de an IV bag containing a golden liquid attached to his right arm. His mouth tasted like the food from Valhalla.

He instinctively reached for his chest and was relieved to find Jack sitting there slumbering. He took a look around, he was sitting in an infirmary. He was the only one there but their were signs that others had come before him. The other beds were messed up and bloody medical supplies were strewn about.

Magnus decided to sit up, and surprisingly he felt astounding fine. In fact, he felt amazing. He then got up and exited the infirmary and wandered into what seemed to be the main room, which was exquisitely decorated to sat the least. A stuffed leopard head was mounted to the wall. Magnus could hear its snores but decided not to question it. 

Across the room there was a door jarred open with sounds of voices coming through. Magnus decided to sneak closer, hand on Jack just in case things got dirty.

Just as he got to the door it swung open on itself. A boy with dark messy hair and a pail complexion was at the door. He wore an aviary jacket with dark skull on his T-shirt. His eyes bore into Magnus' head and the black sword by his side seemed to suck the life out of him.

"He's here" he stated indifferently, then moved aside. Magnus could still feel his eyes on him.

The room was filled with a multitude of people. There were two tall identical blond guys, a tough looking girl with black hair, and a scrawny, short dude with curly hair among others.

The one person that caught his attention was the man in the middle of the room leaning on what seemed to be a ping-pong table.

The man had tan skin and unruly dark hair. A necklace with six beads hung on his neck. He almost looked Mediterranean with a dash of New Yorker. His sea green eyes also bore into him, but in a good friendly way. Magnus knew that smile anywhere. It was Percy Jackson

"Thanks Nico, you can come in Magnus."

"Where am I Perce?" Magnus asked warily.

"You're at camp half-blood."

"Oh, yeah. I totally know where that is." He replied sarcastically.

Percy gave a small chuckle at that jab. He then turned to a more serious look.

"This is the training place for Greek demigods, and we have a problem."

Magnus was introduced to to the rest of the demigods, demititan and, apparently, centaur in the room. The pale teen he saw earlier was Nico di Angelo, son of Hades which explained why he gave him an eerie feeling. Percy then explained what had happened in the span of him passing out.

"So this fire dude, uhh Surt, you know him?" Asked Percy. All eyes were on him.

"Yeah, he was the one who killed me the first time around-"

"First time around?" Asked Nico curiosity etched on his face. The blonde kid, Will, had his arm around him.

"I'm an Einherjar, an immortal warrior for Odin. We train-err- trained for Ragnarok." Magnus replied shuddering at the thought of it.

"Explains the feeling of death around you and why I couldn't pinpoint if you were alive or dead." Nico shrugged nonchalantly.

"Anyways," Asked Chiron, the apparent centaur.( Though Magnus couldn't see how a centaur could sit in a wheelchair.) "Continue your story."

"He also killed my father and burned all of Asgard" Magnus said, holding back his shakiness.

Leo, who was fiddling with his armor looked up at him.

"Your father, isn't he a God?" Asked the fire user. "How could he die?"

Leo's girlfriend , Calypso, slapped in him on his arm and quietly scolded him.

"Geez sorry, Sunshine" Leo said to Calypso. He then turned back to Magnus."What I meant to say was I'm sorry about your loss."

"We're all sorry" said Percy 

"It's fine." Magnus responded, although his voice wavered just a bit.

"And to answer your question: it was destiny, he was supposed to die. And nothing could've stopped it." Magnus flashed back to his last moments with his dad when he was desperately pleading to help him.

"Also the fact that he's the primordial Fire giant of Muspellheim with the power to annihilate worlds." Butted in Jack who forcefully left his pendant form.

"That dudes a giant?" Asked Drew Tanaka, the woman wearing an insane amount of makeup.

"Primordial Fire giant." Reminded Connor

"No wonder he felt so powerful." Said Percy under his breath.

Chiron turned to him, "If you're feeling alright, can you tell us everything that happened with him child?"

Magnus took a deep breath and recounted the events of the battle on Asgard. Including Alex, his father, and Jack. Albeit, he did cut out some parts such as the insane wounds he got and how he healed them.

"Giant log? Sound fun right Katie?" Asked Travis.

"I'm gonna strangle you with a giant log." She replied viciously.

Chiron shushed then.

"While I do give my sympathies," said Chiron, "How had Ragnarok crossed over to our world?"

Magnus remembered the portals that appeared when he searched for Surt. Come to think of it, he probably should've paid attention to that more. He swore under his breath, Jack returned to his pendant form to avoid the conversation.

"That's our fault." Replied Magnus. He elaborated.

"We tried to save you from destruction. So the Gods came up with a plan to sever the Midgard branch, also known an Earth, from the World Tree."

"That sounds good." Said Clarisse. "Now where did it all go wrong?"

"The branch splintered, and the results were individual portals across the realms. All leading to Midgard." Jack told them from his chest when he deemed it was safe to come back out.

Jack continued,"The severing of the branch was a gradual sequence that started when Ragarok started."

He moved over to turn the T.V. on almost slicing it in half, he tuned into a news channel. "You guys still felt the effects of Fimbulvinter in the form of global cooling, along with the Muspellheim flames in the form of wildfires. But we wanted to save you from the worst of it, the end."

"I didn't know that!" Magnus claimed to Jack, surprise was evident in his voice. "Why did they tell you and not me?"

If Jack could've raised an eyebrow he would've. However, he settled for turning to Magnus as slowly and dramatically as he could.

"Umm, I'm the floating, talking godly weapon." Jack stated sardonically.

He turned back towards the Greeks and continued on, "But something happened along the way, I don't know what but it changed destiny big time."

"What does that mean for us?" Asked Malcolm.

"It means we've been dragged into the apocalypse." Replied Nico, who finally decided to speak up from the corner of the room. "The Gods are preparing for war."

Percy whipped his head over to face his younger cousin. Magnus could tell that he did not want to participate in another war.

"Again? Against who?" He asked.

Nico studied his skull ring and twirled a coin, a drachma Magnus noted, between his fingers. He promptly tossed the coin into his other palm and grasped it tightly. He stared back into the eyes of Percy.

"Ragnarok. I overheard my dad while Surt was messing up camp. He's been preparing defenses and rallying the Underworld. He's even been in touch with Olympus, which never happens."

Leo set down the remaining pieces of Magnus' breastplate and pulled out a cloth and some oil from his tool belt. He looked Nico as he went to polish his vambrace.

"So let's stop this Raggy-rock or whatever then, get a good old prophecy and save the world." He stated as if it were that easy.

"Did you forget?" Questioned Calypso. "Apollo's mortal and on his own quest: to reclaim the oracles. We helped him for Olympus' sake."

"That's right, we don't have prophecy." Said Percy from the fish tank in the corner. "We can't get a quest without a prophecy, which is some BS if you ask me."

The rest of the demigods bickered about themselves. Some talking about war tactics and the others about their personal lives at stake.

Magnus, thought for a second. The Greeks have no means of prophecy, and so no quest. But that doesn't mean the Norse are unable to issue a prophecy...

"Does it have to be a Greek prophecy?" Asked Magnus above the chorus of conversation.

Everyone stopped and looked at Magnus, confusion evident on their faces.

"Do you have a random Oracle laying around?" Asked Percy who was twiddling with Riptide in his hands.

"No but I think I know where we can get one. We have to go to Boston."  
———————————————————————  
Percy:

It was surprising that Chiron agreed to this expedition. He allowed Percy and Nico to go with Magnus to Boston, where Annabeth was waiting and where the bridge between worlds is at its strongest.

Butch, head of the Iris cabin, had revealed that IM messages were going haywire. So Leo and Calypso volunteered to take the trek west so that they could get in contact with Camp Jupiter and the rest of the seven.

At first, Chiron disagreed with that idea. A falling giant almost crushed Percy's Prius. Who's to say a falling giant might hit Festus? But in the end they agreed to let them go, albeit they had Malcolm accompany them to fend off any monsters and help avoid random portals that they might encounter.

Chiron sent out some saytrs to inform other Demigods about an emergency recall to Camp and other safe places. Other attempts were made to contact Grover and Apollo, but none came to fruition. The rest of camp started preparing defenses against the more than usual amount of monsters attacking the borders.

And as always, the Gods are silent.

No one had told Magnus about their revelation on his newfound pseudo immortality as Jack had said he needed time to cope. But if Percy knew anything about keeping secrets from a Chase, he knew it was a bad idea.

"You're sure Annabeth's in Boston?" Asked Nico who was already geared up and ready to go.

"Yeah, I asked her to manage the Chase Space while I was...occupied." Magnus said the last part hesitantly.

"I also texted her earlier." Percy added. "She should be waiting for us."

"Should be?" Questioned Nico skeptically.

Percy thought for a second as he pulled on his sea green hoodie then responded.

"Yeah scratch that, she'll definitely be there waiting for us. It's Annabeth. She's never late." He japed.

Magnus chuckled while Nico groaned.

The demigods did one last check to see if they had everything they needed before running off into the shadows.

They trio arrived in a cold alleyway, the air was cold and a light snow fell upon the ground. Nico stumbled into a green dumpster, trying keep himself up. The son of death's heavy breathing and sweat visible in the cold air.

"Nico you okay?" Percy came to his aid supporting his cousin.

"Yeah, it's just something doesn't want us here. My demigod senses are off the chart. I almost decided to make a hard turn into the Atlantic." He breathed out.

"It's because the magic of this place is throwing you off." Said Jack who was sitting snugly across Magnus' chest.

"He's right." Percy continued. His eyes were moving frantically around, searching for any signs of danger. "I feel it too, makes me want to throw myself into the nearest body of water to feel safer."

"This place doesn't feel safe." Magnus agreed, he was already making his way out the alleyway.

"We're demigods, do we ever feel truly safe?" Joked Nico who had recovered astoundingly fast to Percy's surprise. He kept forgetting how Nico wasn't the young kid at Westover Hall nor was he the shivering teen they rescued in Rome anymore.

The three of them locked eyes, almost like a three way Mexican standoff. Percy and Magnus shrugged and spoke at the same time.

"True."

Magnus sighed. "Let's just hope Annabeth's safe." 

Percy perked up at the mention of his girlfriend. If she got hurt Percy wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Let's get going then, no time to waste, right?"

The three of them stepped onto the streets of Boston and followed the child of Frey through the city. Jack was already out of his pendant form and had floated along beside Nico.

"Interesting blade you got there, I'm not one for emo but I'll make an exception for it." Jack disclosed.

"My soul sucking sword.... she's emo?" He asked back. Half joking half not.

Jack twirled around so that he was face to face er.. face to blade to Nico.

"He's emo. It's a guy. And I think he likes me." He started matter of factly.

Nico raised an eyebrow at that statement.  
"So my sword's male, emo, and gay now?"

Percy was was actually pretty relieved to have Jack ogling over an entire different sword. He didn't want to keep having to pull out Riptide every other second just so the sentient sword can have some smalltalk.

"Like father like son." Percy whistled out a little too loudly.

"Whatchu say Jackson?" The so called "father" growled out.

"Nothing Neeks. Don't worry about it."

"Feels like I should probably worry about it." Nico placed his hand on the pommel of his now revealed to be homosexual sword.

The three of them almost bumped into Magnus who had stopped in his tracks. He was staring off into the distance. His hand was on his wrist, preparing to activate it.

"Uhh Magnus, why'd we stop? I thought we agreed to get lunch after we met up with Annabeth? Or is it something else?" Percy asked. His hand was now clenching Riptide in his pocket. The cap was almost off.

"It's something else" Magnus explained. "Look over there, I can sense something." He pointed to an opening in the sidewalk across the street.

The area was blocked off and had yellow caution tape around it. Construction signs were placed around and civilians walked past paying no extra attention to it. Just your normal sidewalk construction, right? Maybe a busted pipe or new power lines. Nothing to be afraid of. Percy loosened his grip on the pen.

"Wow, construction. Haven't seen that in awhile." Said Nico from behind him. The sarcasm was high in his voice.

Jack floated closer to the hole.

"No I don't think so." He input. "There's something in there, guys. Maybe it's a hot weapon?"

Percy was pretty sure all three demigods rolled their eyes simultaneously.

The four of them crossed the street and walked (and floated closer) toward the hole. All three of them were in a fighting stance just in case there was something dangerous down there.  
Nico's Stygian iron blade was halfway out of its scabbard, Jack floated cautiously with his tip poised to strike, and Magnus had already activated his shield. Percy himself held the ballpoint pen threateningly, which in hindsight seemed less threatening than the other three.

Ignoring the confused and judgy looks from the mortals, Percy was the first to peer into the hole. Sitting there in a dirty puddle of water was the object in question which was revealed to be a... piece of wood?

Percy fake gasped in surprise. "Oh my Gods! Guys, it's a stick!"

Nico sheathed his sword and crossed his arms.  
"Really Magnus? You made us creepily stalk over here for a stick?"

"No, this seems...magical." Magnus responded defensively.

"Does it mean we can be wizards now?" Asked Percy, who was already reaching down to grab the stick.

"Wait! No don't-" Magnus started but it was too late. Percy gripped the branch and...nothing. No explosion, no trap, no nothing.

It felt normal in Percy's hands, like a good old stick he would use to play fetch with Mrs O'Leary. Except for the fact the sticks she liked to play fetch with were about as tall as Percy.

Percy observed the stick but still came up confused.

"Ummm what?" He questioned

"But it felt so-" the Norse demigod started but Jack cut him off.

"I think you need some rest buddy. But if you're still set on it being important we'll take it along with us."

Percy stuffed the stick into his bag. He was ready to forget that whole embarrassing endeavor.

Magnus attempted to protest but Percy reassured the son of Frey.

"It's alright Magnus, we'll figure it out later." He added on. "Right now let's focus on getting to the Chase Space."

He begrudgingly obliged and the four of them continued to make their way down the street.  
———————————————————————

After a short ten minute walk the group finally made it to the Chase Space. The snow had started falling harder since they first arrived and many of the cars and people had vacated the streets.

Jack had already returned to his pendant form by the time they reached the front porch. The mansion was elaborately built with runes on the walls. A small sign out front read, "The Chase Space, home for the homeless."

"Finally." Nico groaned. "It might have been more beneficial for me to just try and shadow travel earlier."

"Welp." Magnus began. "We made it, Annabeth should be inside waiting."

Magnus reached for the doorknob and Percy's demigod sensors went off. Something was wrong. Nico perked up as well and Magnus paused for a second. All three of them had felt something.

"Uhh, what was that?" Questioned Nico whose hand was already traveling to his blade.

Magnus shook his head. His blonde locks shaking with him.

"It's probably nothing. We've already made it this far. Let's just get inside." He said seemingly tired of the setback.

Magnus went to open the door again. Percy started protesting.

"Yeah, that's probably not a good ide-"

The trio were suddenly launched to the other side of the street as bright runes flashed all over the mansion. The runes burned into the air for a few more seconds before dimming.

"Ow." Magnus complained from the ground.

Percy pushed himself up and started dusting himself off.

"I toldja so."

Percy turned towards Nico who was rubbing the side of his head profusely. He had seen the younger demigod fly straight into a lamppost.

"You good Neeks?" Concern laced his voice.

"Yeah, I think so." Nico grasped Percy's hand and hoisted himself up. He analyzed his blade for a few seconds before sheathing it once more.

Percy fiddled with his bag straps and scratched his head  
"What just happened?" He Asked Magnus. 

Magnus had recovered from the blow and was now staring at the house in confusion.

"Does it look like I know?" He replied. He put his hand to his chest where Jack was sleeping.

A loud voice came from the house, almost as if someone was speaking through a megaphone.

"For the last time, you're not gonna get in you stupid wolves. This is some state of the art Alfheim magic. Get lost." The voice stated in irritation.

Now Percy was more confused, it looked like Nico was as well. Magnus however looked excited. His eyes lit up an he could barely contain his excitement.

"Blitzen? You guys are alive! It's Magnus!"

There's was some loud feedback and small screech before the megaphone activated after another second.

"Magnus? You're back! Your cousin's here, Annabelle?"

"Annabeth!" Responded an irritated voice in the background.

"Annabeth." Blitzen repeated. "Well anyways let's get you guys in here."

The three of them breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the runes flash a bright white before dispersing into the air.

"Finally" Nico breathed out seemingly relieved of his nonexistent pain. "Let's go- Wait Percy, why's your bag vibrating?"

"My bag's vibrating?" He questioned aloud.

Percy turned his head around in confusion to see his bag moving around erratically. Shards of light were escaping through the fabric. The trio all turned to observe the phenomenon.

"Oh shit." Said Magnus as he pulled Jack out of his pendant form.

"What do you want Magnus? I was on a hot da-oh that. Yeah that's probably not good." Jack commented.

"Take the damn bag off Perce!" Yelled Nico who was already in a defensive stance.

Just then the bag suddenly collapsed in on itself. As if the air inside was sucked away using a vacuum cleaner.

"I can't it's too tight!" Responded Percy in worry. He had pulled out Riptide to try and start cutting the straps off.

"Too tight? How in Hades did you get it on in the first place?" Nico yelled back.

"I don't know!?"

Percy was now desperate to pull the bag off but was almost as if it were glued to him. The light started shining a lot more brighter. This was not how Percy planned his day to go. But then again, do they ever?

"Percy stop moving!" Yelled Magnus. He had pulled Jack back and was ready to launch the blade right at Percy.

"What? Why?" He asked in discomfort.

Magnus launched his gleaming sword straight towards Percy. The blade did a quick turn and impaled his bag, knocking it straight off of Percy.

Jack flew a couple more feet before the bag imploded in on itself creating a shining rift. The rip started sucking in everything around it, from tree leaves, to snow, to even garbage laying around. It was a good thing no one was out at this time. Well, good for everyone but the three demigods.

Percy lodged Riptide against a tree, using the flat of the blade to keep himself from being sucked in. The other two did something similar with Nico latching on to a fire hydrant and Magnus holding onto a lamppost.

Even Jack was having trouble escaping the vortex, his runes were glowing ferociously as he was mere inches away from being sucked in.

Percy tried summoning a bit of water from the sewers to somehow block its power but that too couldn't escape its pull. They were out of ideas, Percy couldn't do anything about it, Nico was to far away to shadow travel, and Magnus was on the verge of entering oblivion.

Then it all stopped, Norse runes glowed all over the place and the portal closed up with a satisfying *pop*. The trio fell to the ground while Jack launched faster than he could see him go past them due to the inertia.

"Magnus! You alright?" Came the voice from the megaphone earlier.

The figure, Blitzen, was dressed lavishly and had a dark complexion. Under his black suit was a charcoal waistcoat and bright turquoise shirt. A large rimmed hat shielded his face which had a neatly trimmed beard.

Another figure accompanied him, Hearthstone Percy remembered. He wore a black leather jacket with black motorcycle pants. His skin was the clearest white Percy had ever seen while his hair was the brightest, almost white, blonde. A pink and green scarf was wrapped around his neck and runestones matching the symbols around the house and rift floated in his palm.

The duo embraced the Norse demigod in a tight hug. They spoke in hushed tones with each other while Hearth giddily signed something using his hands.

Another voice came from the house. A voice that Percy could recognize anywhere.

"Percy? Nico? You guys okay?" Annabeth Asked.

Nico was laying in the now snowless street. His arms were outspread and his black sword lay next to him. He closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna lay here for a bit." He breathed out. "Don't mind me."

She walked over to Percy. She wore a light grey sweater with some dark blue jeans. Her hair was tied back and her stormy eyes analyzed Percy. He gripped her hand and pulled himself up from the ground.

"You're late, seaweed brain." She said humorlessly.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck and dusted himself off.

"Well, you know, not all Chase's are as organized as you are." He joked.

Annabeth broke into a large smile and pressed her lips to Percy. Her hands pushing him closer to him.

"I missed you wise girl." Percy breathed out when they separated.

"I know." She remarked, a light humor lacing her tone.

Before the two could embrace again, a loud howl pierced the air followed other howls. It was eerie and sent a small shiver down Percy's spine.

"We should get inside, don't want the wolves coming back again." She told him.

"Wolves?" Questioned Percy.

"Long story."

Magnus, Blitzen, and Hearth were already making their way to the doorway. Percy and Annabeth followed suit. The duo passed by Nico who was still laying on the ground.

"It's time to go death breath." Commented Percy.

Nico merely groaned in discomfort. He rolled over to his side and pushed himself up. He went to sheath his sword when Jack suddenly flew past them.

"Hey guys there are some really big wolves down on Boylston Street. Not gonna lie, i'm pretty sure I speared one of them." Jack announced before returning to Magnus.

Nico perked up at that notion. "I think I like the idea of going inside now."

The three Greeks rushed inside the house making it in just before Hearth replaced the house defenses.  
———————————————————————  
Magnus:

Magnus embraced two of his oldest friends tightly. He would have never thought he would appreciate the smell of freshly pressed fabric and pine trees so much.

"I'm so glad you guys are alive, I thought you might've died!" Magnus exclaimed.

"We might've died?" Blitzen asked incredulously. "Your the one who fought on the slopes of Asgard. If anything we thought you died."

"I'm just happy we're all together." Magnus signed in relief.

Hearth signed something in ASL to Magnus:

'We've been here the whole time. Your cousin arrived shortly after you left.'

"The whole time? Has anyone else come? Alex?" Magnus questioned hopefully.

Blitzen and Hearth both looked at each other, as if wondering if they should disclose this information.

"Sort of, she sent us a message but it's not good."

"What do you mean? What did she say.?" Worry was etched onto his voice.

'We'll show you later. But first we need to take care of that branch.' Hearth signed.

He pointed to where the rift was earlier and in its place was the branch they had found in the center. The branch was trembling slightly but multiple runes covered it, containing its magic.  
He then signed something along the lines of it being "highly reactive" and "dangerous".

"Let's get inside before the wolves come. They've been trying to get in all day." Blitzen told him, a little more annoyed than worried.

As if on cue a pained howl pierced the air. A few other howls came after it.

Magnus walked over and picked up the branch, runes still glowed on its bark. Surprisingly, it felt very lively. It was filled to the brim with magic. The feeling reminded him of the branch he stabbed Surt in the chest with just hours earlier. It was calling to him.

The three of them walked back towards the house, Hearth stayed behind to re-administer the house defenses and make sure the others got in safely.

He felt Jack zip by and stop next to him, his runes glowing nervously.

"What did you do Jack?" Magnus asked, already anticipating the bad news.

"I accidentally stabbed a wolf in the chest and alerted them to our presence. They're pretty pissed."

"Of course you did." Magnus sighed in defeat.

"What? No one told me someone was gonna close the portal. It's not my fault I speared a wolf at a hundred and fifty miles per hour." He stated defensively.

"That does sound like your fault, Jack." Blitzen butted in.

"I can't believe you would abandon me. After everything I did for you guys!" He said in disbelief.

"But what did you do for us Jack? Oh yeah, you angered a wolf pack by stabbing their friend at one hundred and fifty miles per hour. That's what you did." Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But don't go asking for forgiveness when the wolf pack you angered starts attacking you."

"But you angered them!"

"Not the point." Jack replied before going back into pendant form causing Magnus to keel over from the feeling of crashing into a wolf at a hundred and fifty miles per hour.

They all entered the Chase Space and it was oddly empty from the usual visitors and homeless. There were runes spread about the place along with papers and weapons.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Magnus.

"Don't worry, We sent them to another homeless shelter nearby."

"Why?"

A howl shook the house walls. This time it was closer. 

"Because of that. These wolves don't just ignore mortals. They actively hunt them. It's gruesome" Blitzen revealed with a shudder.

Magnus continued to follow Blitzen to the upstairs, the others trailing behind him. Nico jogged up to him, he didn't even notice him there until he asked Magnus a question.

"Your uncle, he used to own this place right?"

"Yeah." Magnus shuddered thinking about his late uncle Randolph.

"All of these artifacts, he collected them right?"

"Not all of them, some of them have been passed down for generations. But most of them are brand new. Why"

Nico hesitated for a second before responding. His dark eyes staring into his.

"Nothing that would be important to you. I just saw some things that... don't belong." He responded mysteriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Some artifacts don't belong here. You have a really dangerous arsenal sitting in this house here."

Magnus became aware of the items sitting in glass cases or mounted on the wall. Maybe there was a reason Hearth had wanted to move these things from the main area.

"Weapons? A lot of it is just rusty old things you'd find in a museum."

"That's what you think. But it turns out your uncle didn't just dabble in Norse mythology."

The two of them rounded a corner where there were much more antiquities were placed. Magnus was wondering they really should've just stuffed items all together in one place.

"I see a lot of diversity here. Norse, Greek, Egyptian, Aztec. They're all here and they all reek of death."

Now that unsettled Magnus. Sure he'd felt it about a million times before but now it felt different. All the artifacts they passed now felt like they were watching him. And if it was true that not all it were useless or Norse, Magnus didn't want a random foreign God waltzing in here to reclaim his stuff.

"It shouldn't be a problem though."

Magnus breathed out a sigh of relief when he heard those words.

"Their auras are suppressed. Shouldn't explode or anything. They might be helpful later on."

Nico has said that part so nonchalantly Magnus had wondered if they were still talking about the artifacts.

The group wandered into the main upstairs room. A large oaken table was in the center and various items were strewn about. Magnus spotted some of Hearth's runes laying by the window sill, one rune was floating in the air and was glowing.

In the corner lay a chest full of what seemed to be various weapons. There were swords, battle axes, and even guns among other odd stuff. Annabeth's laptop lay on the ground with an intense amount of paper.

In an open closet hung armor and clothing. Magnus could spot a couple of dresses, about ten ties, and most likely more than a dozen different hats. He could insinuate that that side was Blitzen's.

He saw Hearth slink towards his runes in on the window, eyes turned toward the outside suspiciously, most likely watching out for the wolves.

"What's all this?" Magnus asked the others.

"We've been doing a little work. You guys weren't the first to realize Ragnarok's changed." Blitzen responded while making his way to the closet.

Annabeth picked her laptop off the ground along with a couple of papers and moved up towards the table.

"A lot of other Norse monsters have realized this too. There have been an insane abundance of monster attacks since this morning." She told them.

She undid her ponytail then pushed her hair back. Her fingers went to work typing something in the laptop before making eye contact with Magnus. She raised her eyebrow.

"You guys gonna tell us what happened or not?"

"Oh yeah." Percy responded a little nervously. He most likely forgot that they didn't know anything. "Magnus you go first."

The Norse demigod sighed and began to recount his story for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it. There’ll be more action next chapter, I just had to get this part of the story out of the way. I already have the prophecy set up so you’ll most likely see it next chapter or the chapter after that.
> 
> Reviews and kudos appreciated! Adios   
> ^ - ^


	4. Wolves try to eat our faces off. Fun right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group try to get to Yggdrasil. Key word : try. New enemies are revealed from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This chapter came out earlier than expected, I guess I just really wanted to write it. Pushing 6000 words today, hope you guys enjoy it!

Magnus:

The next morning, the six of them were preparing to leave the house and make their way to the closest portal to Yggdrasil. After the trio had recounted their story to Annabeth and the others, they spent the rest of the night preparing their belongings and mapping out a game plan.

Now Magnus had done this many times before. He knew the directions to the 'duck crossing', a row of nine bronze ducks in the middle of park, like he knew every room in Hotel Valhalla. Which is to say he didn't know the directions very well since he knew jack-shit about a lot of things that lurked in the hotel.

But luckily Blitzen and Hearth knew the way.  
The duo were up the earliest in the morning. The former to make sure he had all his clothing for the venture and the latter to check up on the house defenses. Their ambrosia and nectar reserves had gone low as most of their healing supplies were in Percy's bag which, you know, got sucked into oblivion.

His cousin had already given the game plan of how things were going to go. They were going to enter the World Tree, Get the prophecy, and get out of there. That was the simplified version for Percy and Magnus. The real plan was supposed to have two dozen more steps but Annabeth had told the two demigods not to worry about it.

But the large pack of wolves camping outside their house was making Magnus very worried.

The pack was large, very large. The wolves themselves didn't look exceptionally large, definitely bigger than an average wolf but not too big. Their pelts were a were a mixture of white, grey, or black and their teeth shone white and looked very sharp. Many of them had red stains around their muzzle most likely the blood of their latest victims. Whose blood? Magnus didn't know nor did he want to know.

The most unsettling part of the pack wasn't their size or the excessive amount on blood on them (though those are very unsettling). No, it was their eyes. The one thing every single wolf lurking outside the house had in common were their bright blue eyes. It was unnatural and it sent shivers down Magnus' spine for there was only one wolf he knew of with the same eyes.

Fenris.

If it was Fenris who had sent those wolves prowling about there was a high chance some of them had participated in killing Magnus' mother along with Alex's first death. The thought of one of their jaws ripping more of his friends apart sent a jolt down his spine.

Fortunately he was broken out of his stupor by Hearth. He was wearing more or less what he wore yesterday with the exception of a denim jacket and white t-shirt instead of his black leather jacket.

'Did you want to see Alex's message now?' He signed.

"Yeah, I think it's time." Magnus nodded.

Hearth led Magnus away from the room he slept in to the area where they did their planning the night before.

The rest of the gang was already there when the duo arrived. Annabeth was at the table looking into her laptop while Percy sat next to her eating pancakes that were oddly blue. Blitzen was rummaging through a bin of clothes and other odd contraptions. He watched him slide a couple of Expand-o-Ducks into his coat pocket. 

Unlike Hearth, Nico was literally wearing what he wore yesterday. He was in the corner studying at some antiquities in a glass casing. It looked to be a black jackal with ruby eyes or maybe a really surprised cat. In his hand was a small black skull with a tube poking out of the top of its head.

"Morning Magnus. Ready to run away from a pack of wolves?" Joked Percy.

"No, are you?"

"Nope."

Annabeth closed her laptop and snatched Percy's fork out of his hands and plopped a piece of his food into her mouth. Percy looked a little distraught about his pancake but didn't protest.

She greeted Magnus with a short wave before turning to Hearth.

"Is it time to see the message?" She asked him.

Hearth nodded and pulled out a rune. Which started glowing. It was a vertical line with a triangle attached to it's side.

Magnus knew that rune. It was Thurisaz but reversed. It was the rune for danger, defenselessness, evil, and malice among other equally bad things.

Hearth placed the rune on the table and it seemingly disintegrated before showing a video feed. By then everyone had gathered around the table.

The place the rune showed was dark and damp. A cautious figure stood in front of the video. Even though it was hard to see, Magnus could clearly tell it to was Alex. Her green hair was plastered to her forehead in sweat and her armor was painted a dark crimson with blood.

"Magnus, If you're watching this things aren't going so good. Dad survived his fight with Heindall and he's hunting me." A loud bang came from her side and she surveyed the area expectantly. 

"I think he has Sam, but I don't know for certain. I don't think he's planning to kill me, I overheard some giants talk about capturing me safely." Suddenly another large bang came erupted closer.

"He's definitely planning something, I don't know what but it's big. Normally I wouldn't ask you for help, but this time I kinda need it." She said the last part timidly.

Magnus chuckled inwardly, of course even in her time of need she wouldn’t want to rely on anyone to help her.

Loud voices came from the side. She whipped her head to the direction it came from, it seemed very close to Alex. She untangled her garrote and grabbed her shield.

"Alright, uhhh, love you, don't die before I do. Gotta go, bye." She rushed out before closing the message.

Magnus didn't know whether to be relieved or not. On one hand, Alex was alive and will still be alive for the foreseeable future. On the other hand, she and Sam were mostly likely in the hands of Loki, trickster of the Gods.

"Magnus, you good kid?" Asked Blitzen, he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Magnus went to go pick up his bag and shield.

"Yeah, I think it's time to go. Let's that damn prophecy."  
———————————————————————  
Annabeth:

Annabeth peered our the window to observe the wolves that camped outside. She gritted her teeth. It seemed like the amount had multiplied since last night.

Earlier in the week when the wolves first arrived the trio had been able to scare them away easily. But now, it didn't seem like that was the case. Ever since Percy, Nico, and Magnus arrived they seemed more persistent, more defiant.

Previously, it had been where both Blitzen's inventions and Hearth's magic were able to scare them off. But since last night, they became unfazed by the attacks. Almost as if they were now a nuisance more than anything else.

After Magnus had left for his room the night before, Percy and Nico briefed them on Magnus' immortal situation. And now that she knew Magnus was no longer mortal and was prone to a larger energy intake from Jack, the plan she had organized for the team was for Jack to lead them away and for Nico or Hearth to short range teleport them to the duck statues. But the pack appeared completely focused on them instead of anything or anyone else.

Instead of hunting mortals, now they drive them away only chasing for a block before returning back to the house.

Of course she had backup plans but they were more dangerous than the main plan, and that's saying something since the main was already dangerous enough as it is.

She turned to the rest of the group and gave them and unsure look.

"You guys ready?"

"Wait." Nico opened a glass cabinet and grabbed something and stuffed it into his pocket.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, she was going to have to ask him about that later.

Nico straightened himself out before giving a nod to Annabeth.

Magnus pulled Jack off of his neck and briefed him on the plan.

"And why did you not tell me earlier?" His edges glowed a bright green.

"Cause we were pretty sure you'd say no." Magnus replied.

"Well I'm still saying no."

"Jack, please." Butted in Percy. "I'll let you talk to Riptide later?" He offered.

"Tempting but no. Death boy's blade and I are now thing. Can't go on being unloyal" 

A awkward silence passed over the group. Nico was the first to speak up.

"You're dating my sword?"

"You dumped Riptide?" Asked Percy loudly, seemingly hurt that he chose Nico's sword over his.

"Uhh Yeah Percy." He replied. "You were too busy being over protective dad. Nico on the other hand, was just fine with it."

The demigod in question raised his hand.

"Umm, no I'm not."

"Doesn't matter." He turned back to Magnus.

"I'm still saying no to flying over the pack of wolves that you angered." He glowed indifferently.

"But you angered them!" Magnus argued, he had retracted his shield.

"Lies! Slander! You need to take responsibility for your actions Magnus. Don't blame it on your extremely handsome sword."

Her cousin pinched the bridge of her nose and mumbled something under her breath.

Annabeth took this moment to speak to Jack who was now floating closer to Nico's scabbard who was being desperately protected by its owner.

"Jack." She said calmly. "It's okay you don't have do this if you don't want to."

"Wait what?" Questioned Blitzen in surprise.

Annabeth shushed him.

"We'll find another plan." She continued.

The blade lit up. The runes were blinking in sequence.

"Finally! Someone who understands me. Maybe I'm with the wrong Chase." Jack moved back towards Magnus much to Nico's relief.

The younger Chase tried to protest but Jack had already returned to his pendant form.

"What now?" Asked Percy.

Annabeth made her way over to the window sill and opened it, the wolves on the street started snarling even louder. She whipped her head back towards the confused group.

"Plan B."

Out of nowhere, she suddenly snatched the protective rune floating by the window and tossed it to a surprised Hearth. There was no turning back now, the house defenses were breaking down.

"Annabeth, What-"

She silenced Magnus by snatching Jack off of his neck and throwing him out the window. She then grabbed Nico's hand and looked at the others to do the same.

She pulled Nico and the others toward the dark side of the room. Nico, now understanding what was happening, caused the shadows to start wrapping around them.

The group had just enough time to hear Jack's surprised scream before warping out. Leaving him alone to fend off the angry wolves.  
———————————————————————

The group stumbled out of the shadow of a building nearby. Nico immediately fell to the ground while Percy, Magnus, and Blitzen stumbled over each other. 

Annabeth was the first to recover from the warp and immediately grabbed Hearth's wrist and started looking for the duck statues. To her surprise, however, she couldn't find it.

"Nico, where are the statues?" She asked in confusion.

Nico groaned in discomfort.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Nico, where are they?" She said more firmly.

The son of Hades whipped his head from where he was kneeling on the ground. His disheveled hair shielding his eyes.

"I don't know!" He growled out. "I got pulled off course."

A loud howl tore through the air followed a couple of pained screeches. The sounds trumped that of the ensuing traffic.

Hearth pulled himself away from Annabeth and pointed to the nearest street sign. They were at the intersection for Mount Vernon and River street, a couple blocks away from their intended destination.

"Goddamnit Nico." She breathed out.

"You try shadow traveling. Oh wait, you can't." He sneered.

Percy and Magnus had already helped themselves up. Blitzen was hurrying to put his Sunhat on before he turned to stone. Hearth grabbed her shoulder and pointed down the street. Seemingly as to say 'that way!'.

"Nico, can you shadow travel yet?" She asked.

"If you want to end up in the Atlantic, yeah." Joked while picking himself up from the ground.

"That sounds fine to me." Agreed Percy who had already uncapped Riptide.

Annabeth analyzed their situation. They were multiple blocks away from the Duck Crossing. Nico couldn't shadow travel without killing them. Jack was most likely leading the pack to them and if not they probably already caught their scent.

They were most certainly dead.

"Let's run." She ordered. "If we're fast enough, we can make it and escape to Yggdrasil."

Blitzen coughed.

"Umm, you sure? Cause I think a pack of wolves are faster than us."

As if on cue, the howls got louder.

"We got no choice." Stated Magnus who was already breaking into a run.

The group made it three blocks before the first wolf was spotted. It had hopped off a roof of a pizzeria nearby and bounded toward them. It's blue eyes glowed neon and it's fangs were fresh with blood.

Percy managed to erupt a nearby fire hydrant, causing the wolf and a couple of mortals to be knocked off balance. However more howls followed and another two wolves emerged from an alleyway.

Annabeth saw Hearth toss some runes behind causing a wall of fire to erupt behind them, but the wolves didn't care, they jumped through. Which was their fault because those runes were a direct link to the Muspellheim flames. Needless to say, they were incinerated.

Hearth turned back around and tossed another rune back into the air. The crevasse from where the fire erupted closed up. At least someone cleaned up after their actions.

The duck crossing was just in the sights, only a couple dozen more meters and they'd be there. Just then a wolf sidelined Annabeth. Luckily for her, she was able to pull her dagger up and slice at its throat, causing it to disintegrate into monster dust.

Another wolf leapt down onto the hood of a car but was swept away by a torrent of water. Percy ran over to her. He had monster dust plastered all over him and his sea green sweater had a large gash in it.

"You okay?"

She eyed him carefully.

"Are YOU okay?" She responded.

Percy looked down at the muddied and tattered form of his clothing then back at his girlfriend.

"Probably."

"YOU GUYS SUCK" came a voice from down the street.

Down the street to Annabeth's right was a large pack of wolves running straight in their direction. They leapt across cars and over terrified mortals. All chasing one thing, the gleaming form of Jack. And he was heading straight for the group.

Annabeth and Percy hurried over to the duck statue where Hearth has started the process of creating the portal. Everyone was working their hardest to protect Hearth and push back the swarm of canines.

The sound of police sirens were drowned out as the wolves trampled the transport vehicles. So no help from mortals.

Nico had done his part by summoning a small cohort of undead soldiers, but it wasn't helping that much. All Nico really did was give the wolves some chew toys to toss around and then get bored of.

Surprisingly, Blitzen's increasingly random inventions were working against them. The expand-o-ducks were especially effective as the ducks would expand in their throats. Now that she thought about it, Annabeth was realizing how disgusting that sounds.

Jack flew past Annabeth into the stomach of wolf before flying back around. Zipping from wolf to wolf while giving wisdom's daughter a piece of his mind.

"You-"

Jack pierced into the skull of a wolf.

"Really-"

He flew around and impaled another wolf.

"Do-"

Once more, a poor grey wolf got his legs cut off.

"Suck"

Jack slammed into Magnus' hand causing the son of Frey to collapse onto the ground from the energy output.

Annabeth saw her cousin murmur something under his breath to Jack but she couldn't make it out.

Another wolf crashed through the undead defenses and leapt towards her. She barely managed to dodge the sharp claws that graced her arm. The wolf charged at her once again but she managed to duck under it and jab her dagger into its abdomen.

"We can't hold off like this!" Shouted Percy who was currently using sewer water to ward off the majority of the pack.

"How's Hearth going?" Annabeth asked over the carnage.

Blitzen made his way to the Alf and the duo signed aggressively with each other. Hearth's signing became more frantic and Blitzen abruptly paled.

"What's going on?" Asked Magnus who was back on feet.

Blitzen turned towards Annabeth and shouted something that made her realize how stupid they were.

"He says it's not working. The gate's no longer here!"

Magnus audibly cursed aloud.

"Of course it's not here. we severed the branch. Why did think the normal entrances would still work?" He cursed a bit more.

"Where do we go then? Back to the house?" Percy questioned as he split a beast in half, a lot of the water he was summoning was now receding.

"It's most likely overrun." Annabeth replied. She stuck her dagger through the chin of a wolf.

"Hotel Valhalla might still be open!" Exclaimed Blitzen. "Would that work kid?"

Magnus bashed his shield into the predator's face then plunged Jack through its throat.

"It might, but we need to survive first! Nico can you do that thing where you teleport us, you know, the creepy shadowy thing?"

Nico looked at Magnus with a confused look on his face. Annabeth could tell that if he wasn't busy commanding an undead army and fighting an onslaught of wolves that he would be strangling Magnus right now. Instead he shook his head.

"I think I have just enough power but we need a distraction. I have some artifacts in my bag, but they might either straight up kill us or teleport us to another dimension."

Another dimension.

Annabeth locked eyes with her cousin. They both had thought of the same idea.

Magnus tossed the branch that almost sucked him into oblivion the day before at her. She caught it and ran up to where Hearth was summoning magic by the now useless duck crossing.

"Hearth the branch, take off it's restraints."

Hearth read her lips and shook his head aggressively. His eyes were wide with worry as he stared down at the branch. 

"It's the only way." Desperation laced her voice. Even though Hearth couldn't hear her, he seemed to get the message.

She looked behind them. The wolves had gotten bolder, and were now circling them in a tight area. Blitzen had run out of inventions and she could tell that Percy, Nico, and Magnus were getting tired, they wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Please." She asked once more.

Hearth hesitated, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. After a second he reopened them. He nodded.

The Alf reached into his pocket and pulled a small black pouch out. He emptied the pouch and separated a small glowing rune from the rest of the dim ones.

He pointed at the rune and started made a breaking sign with his hands. Annabeth got the message, you break the rune, you break the seal.

She gave him a firm nod and took the rune out of his hands. After stabbing the branch into a an opening by the ducks, she jabbed her knife into the side of a nearby oak tree and wrapped her arms around it.

"Everyone, hold on to something!" She ordered.

Everyone finished off any wolves they were fighting and grappled onto something. She saw Percy send one last wave at the pack before grabbing onto a park bench.

Annabeth closed her eyes and clenched her fist. She felt the malleable wooden rune split between her fingers. It all happened in a split second. The runes decorating the branch faded and the bark split into a vortex. 

Many of the nearby wolves lost their footing and were sucked in, a wolf or two almost managed lob her head off as they went. They were still determined to catch their prey.

Nico's skeletal army broke apart instantly and became victim of ensuing chaos. Everyone clung on to their belongings as tight as possible. The trees lost their leaves and the ground lost its snow. They were lucky that the wolves kept the mortal authorities at bay, Annabeth didn't want know what would've happened if they were in range of the portal.

The vortex got stronger with every moment and the group were starting to lose their footing. By then all of the wolves had either been sucked in or had fallen back.

"Annabeth, get Hearth to close it!" Magnus yelled desperately. Jack and a piece of the duck crossing statues were the only things keeping him alive.

Annabeth turned her head to Hearth who was clinging on only a couple of feet away from him. He was already desperately searching through his pouch if runes but he couldn't do much using only one hand.

The ground cracked and nearby cars swayed as the portal increased in strength. Nico was definitely too far away from them all to shadow travel and Hearth couldn't find his runestones. Everyone single one of them clung onto whatever they had in their arms. Annabeth could hear the bark of the tree she was on start to split.

This was not the way she wanted to die. She had plans in life, plans with Percy and her friends. But life never goes the way she wanted it to. It was the one thing she couldn't predict, and she hated that.

Then out of nowhere the pressure stopped. The vortex got insanely strong then calmed to nothing. The gang were thrown down to the floor by the sudden change in situation.

Annabeth pulled herself from the ground and to her surprise in the place of the vortex was a large crack in the air. A portal to be more precise.

"It was going to do that?" Asked Blitzen who was straightening his tie. "No one told me it was going to do that."

"Everyone alright?" Asked Annabeth.

Everyone gave a nod of support. Everyone except Hearth who was still searching through his pouch. After a couple more seconds he pulled out a small wooden rune.

"Yeah it's a little too late for that." She heard Nico say.

But either Hearth didn't hear him, or he ignored him. Annabeth was going to guess former. He suddenly tossed the runestone into the portal. The crack made a loud crunching sound before collapsing in on itself. A branch lay where the portal had previously.

Magnus walked over to the branch and picked it again, albeit more cautiously. He eyed the branch and the protective runes circling it with suspicion before stuffing it back into his bag.

"Yeah we're not doing that again, right?" Asked Percy. His clothes were drenched in sewer water and Riptide lay in his hands.

"You know what we're not doing again?" Asked Jack. His runes glowed a dangerous dark green.

"Throwing me out of a window that's what" he grumbled.

"Hey guys, we got company."said Percy, who had uncapped Riptide once more.

The some wolves that had backed off from the vortex earlier were slinking back towards them. They looked unsure though, as if to wonder what other tricks they had up their sleeve.

And to answer that, they had none. None that probably wouldn't kill them that is. Annabeth still wasn't sure if the items Nico grabbed were safe for use. Or if they even worked that is.

"Nico let's get out of here." Magnus urged aloud.

All of them were on board with the idea but there was something in Magnus' eyes that told her that those wolves meant something to him. Blitzen and Hearth had the same wary look in their eyes as well. It was a mixture of fear and worry that went into that state. But then again who wasn't afraid or worried when facing a pack of vicious wolves?

Behind the remainders of the pack were the flashing lights of police and paramedics. All the more reason to get out of there.

Nico nodded, "Where is it?"

"Beacon street"

Nico gripped the hands of Percy and Blitzen, the rest of them made a small ring by holding hands. The wolves had started crossing the street to where they were.

"I'll try not to get pulled off course this time." He apologized.

He then gazed at Annabeth. His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"But no promises."

The group dissolved into shadows leaving the authorities to deal with the mess they had made.  
————————————————————————  
Magnus:

They stumbled out of the shadows, this time much closer to their destination than last time. Hotel Valhalla lay just in front of them, it's gates were open and the HV symbol on the door gave off a bright glow.

The last time Magnus had been at the Hotel just a couple of days ago, but it felt like forever. It was a normal day, just like any other, when Heimdall blew Gjallarhorn and summoned the Einherjar to battle. Of course, many expected it. The signs of Ragnarok had shown multiple times in the recent days but it still came as a shock to many.

Just weeks before that he had lost Jack to Surt and it all went to Hel after that. Loki got out, Fenris was cut loose, and the Fimbulvinter had died down. But that was in the past, he had to leave it in the past.

The sound of howls filled the air. It wouldn't be long until the rest of the wolf pack would get here. Magnus wasn't going to lie, he was scared. Those piercing blue eyes sent shivers down his spine and those howls split his ears apart. The appearance of the pack was almost complete confirmation that Fenris was still alive. They had made so many changes to destiny yet none of them seemed to benefit Magnus.

The gang made their way to the gate where Percy cut open the chain. They rushed to the doors only to find another set back. It was locked, Hotel Valhalla was never locked.

Magnus kicked at the door, "damnit!"

Percy tried to bash open the window using the pommel of his sword but came back unsuccessful.

"What kind of stuff is this place made of? Tyson's birthday cakes?"

"This place was forged by the best dwarves and builders in the universe. You're not going to damage it by slamming your blade into it!" Blitzen stated as he rumaged through his pockets.

Hearth ran over to the door and started to pull his runes out of its pouch. Magnus saw Annabeth help bring Nico over to the porch, that warp almost caused him to pass out.

"Someone let us in!" Shouted Blitzen to the building.

Magnus looked over to Jack who had now started floating next to him.

"Can you get us in?" Magnus asked desperately, he could already hear the howls getting closer.

"I'm a sword, not the bomb squad! Who do you think I am?" Jack replied.

Magnus thought for a second, he knew Jack had to be able to do something.

"My insanely handsome sword?" He asked it as question more than a statement.

"I am insanely handsome." Jack thought to himself. 

"But sorry Magnus, I can split the fabric of reality and decapitate wolves but this is above me." He replied.

Magnus groaned and ran up to the gate of the hotel. He peered over to the side and saw a wolf crash into a car before bounding into his direction. It's blue eyes staring straight at him.

He immediately closed the gate and turned back to assess their situation. Nico had just passed out and Magnus wasn't sure if Hearth was going to be able to pull that portal trick again.

"Jack keep them busy."

"Wait, no no no, I'm not doing that again."

"Just do it." Magnus said through shakey breaths.

"Fine, but you owe me." He said before flying off.

Magnus walked over to gate and placed his hands on the ground. He sent energy out through his palms into the Earth below. He concentrated hard and long, focusing on the feeling of Summer. On the feeling of his father.

Magnus opened his eyes and was pleased to see that the row of plants that lined the wall were growing exponentially larger. Soon they would have another wall as a defense. And surprisingly to him, it didn't even sap most of his power. Maybe he was going through a second puberty like Jack had mentioned.

He took a step back to admire his work, the vines were growing and strong and reaching towards the heavens. It was even better than he anticipated, what was wrong with him? Where did this sudden shift in power come from?

Eh, he wasn't complaining.

Percy and Annabeth ran up to his side, the both of them had their weapons out.

"How's Nico?"

"Asleep." Replied Annabeth her eyes darting through the slits in the vines.

"Of course he is." Groaned Percy.

The trio saw Jack soar through the air above them then swerve and home on into something.

"They're getting closer, what do we do?" Magnus looked through the vines, he could hear the wolves trampling over cars and other things.

"Maybe they like frisbee?" Asked Percy.

Just then, a wolf bound of the two walls. It's snout in a snarl. Magnus chucked his shield at it Captain America style, causing it to fall face first into the ground. The vines crawled around it and started constricting themselves.

"I guess they do."

The three of them readies their weapons, hopefully Blitzen and Hearth would be able to open the door soon. If not, well, Magnus could tell they were definitely dead time. Definitely.

Two other wolves bashed through the gate only to crash into the second layer of vegetation. They scratched at the thorny plant life but to no avail. Soon other wolves also joined them at the gate, their barks threatening them.

Magnus saw Jack impale one of them and continue on through the slits of the vines. He arrived at Magnus' palm.

"So uhh, you guys open the door?"

"What do you think Jack?"

If Jack could've glared he would have.

"Well I don't know! I don't have eyes. I can't see anything!"

Percy turned from where he was standing. He scrunched his face in confusion.

"Well then how have you been-" Percy shook his head. "You know what? Never mind, I'd rather die not knowing."

"I'd rather we not die at all." Annabeth murmured under her breath.

A wolf jumped over the wall to Percy, but he dodged out of the way and brought Riptide down on its furry head. Some of the other wolves also started to realize they wouldn't get in the normal way and followed suit.

One by one more wolves started leaping over the walls, and this time, only Magnus, Annabeth, and Percy were there to stand against them.

One wolf with a shaggy grey coat slashed at Magnus who only managed to dodge it because Jack pulled him away. The wolf made a follow up attack but this time, Magnus was prepared. He hit it over the head with his round shield then sliced its gut open using Jack.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a couple of wolves slink towards Nico's sleeping form.

"Jack, protect Nico. I got this." Magnus sent Jack off to protect his shadowy friend.

In truth, Magnus did not have it. He left his only weapon with an unconscious dude. All he had left was a golden shield. Yay. The only way Magnus was going to survive was if he went full on Captain America super soldier. Couldn't he get a break? Welp, Magnus had to try anyways.

Magnus chucked his shield at a wolf leaping over the wall. Turns out, he couldn’t go full on Captain America. A black streak flashed before his eyes and caught his shield mid air. Unfortunately, the wolf that he originally threw it at decided that Magnus would make a good snack and started charging right at the demigod.

“Well shit.” Magnus braced for the impact.

But before the wolf could get to him, there was aloud bang and the wolf fell and slid to the ground in front of him. Magnus poked the wolf with his foot only to find it limp and unmoving.

“Magnus, get in here!” Came a familiar voice.

Standing in the now open doorway was none other than T.J., his normal navy colored uniform and forage cap was replaced with the typical Valhalla armor that Magnus had worn the day before. He held a smoking musket in one hand and a short bayonet in the other.

But Magnus didn’t care, he was too busy running from some wolves to think about his clothing. He was just glad that another one of his friends was alive.

A couple of Einherjar wearing the same shining armor emerged from the house to help them. Some of them he recognized. There was Allston Arkwright from floor thirty-seven with his great sword. James Marklowe from floor twelve with his cowboy hat and double pistols. And in the back stood the towering form of Half-born Gunderson, another friend from his floor that Magnus was glad was alive. His twin axes shining in the sun.

Even with their new allies, the group was still outnumbered and the wolves were not deterred. 

The group slowly retreated fending off any wolves that got close while making their way to the house. Jack returned to Magnus’ hand and he saw Nico slung over Percy’s shoulder.

They were almost at the porch of the Hotel when a blast of heat ripped through Magnus’ floral wall. Magnus’ heart stopped. Surt?

No, he wasn’t here. This was different, Surt had a more volcanic and primal aura. This felt like Hearth or Alfheim, but corrupted.

Magnus was knocked out of stupor by his cousin who had grabbed his wrist and started dragging towards Valhalla’s open doors. The wolves out side the gate now started filling in, they charged toward the hotel.

“Magnus let’s go!” urged Annabeth, her breathing was heavy and cuts decorated her arms and legs.

Magnus ran, Halfborn’s ax’s flew past his head and T.J. Shot past him. The snarls of the wolves got louder until, BAM.

Percy and Hearth closed the double doors behind them, Magnus and Annabeth had made it just in time. The wolves started clawing at the door and their barks got louder.

“They’re not getting in right?” Asked Magnus.

“No, defenses are to high. They’re stuck out there.” Replied T.J.

He looked at Magnus and smiled.

“Sorry it took so long to get to you, had to figure out if you were wolves or not.” He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Percy looked like he wanted to say some sarcastic remark but Annabeth slapped her hand over his mouth. Nico was passed out in Percy’s arms.

“It’s good to see you T.J.” 

“It’s good to see you to-“

The group froze as two twin howls shook the building. They were guttural, primal roars that trumped that of the other ones they had heard previously.

Magnus carefully peered through the lobby blinds, the others did so similarly. Two wolves with exquisite coats stood motionless at the top of the building across the street, one of them had Magnus' shield in its jaws. As if knowing Magnus was watching, it clenched it's mouth, crushing the fine metal in a way he thought impossible. Flames burned in the other wolf’s mouth, it was he had broken Magnus’ barricade.

After another two howls from them, the wolves attacking the hotel bowed their heads and retreated off, whimpering as they went.

The two wolves who stood atop the building looked very different than the others that had attacked them. One had a pure white coat, whiter than the snow that fell while the other had a black coat of equal intensity. They too, had eyes that glowed blue, but it wasn't the exact same exotic blue that Fenris had. 

The white wolf's eyes were more of a midday blue, the kind you'd see looking up at the sky on a clear summer day. The black wolf on the other hand, had eyes that were a dark midnight. It's eyes reminded Magnus of the sky when the sun had just set and the night was new. But just like Fenris, a cunning intelligence lay behind those piercing pupils.

Unlike the rest of the pack, however, these two reeked of power. It rolled off them in waves, so much that even Magnus felt it through the reinforced walls of the hotel.

None of the group moved as they stared at the duo for another minute. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the two gave a quick snarl before turning away. Magnus had one last glimpse of their tails swishing in the wind before they disappeared from view. The image of them burned into his mind.

Percy broke the silence.

"Who are they?"

"They," T.J. slung his musket over his shoulder and sheathed the bayonet. "Are not good. Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Can any of you guys guess who those two wolves are?
> 
> Prophecy comes out next chapter so be prepared! I should definitely have it up by this weekend, possibly sooner if I’m feeling extra peppy. If you guys have any questions feel free to ask!
> 
> Reviews and kudos appreciated! See you soon!  
> (・ω・)ノ


	5. Prophecies, wolves, squirrels, oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get caught up and issued a prophecy. The hotel isn’t as fortified as they think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Early update today, but I guess all my updates are early for me (^-^).
> 
> Just above 5,000 words this sesh and this time, we get Nico’s point of view!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

Magnus:

"That still doesn't answer my question." Percy stated as they ventured through the halls of Valhalla.

The hotel itself hadn't changed much since they left, there were a couple of abandoned belongings or dropped food, but that was to be expected. Marching off to Ragnarok may have been hasty but it sure as Hel wasn't organized. It was breakfast when it happened, everyone stopped what they were doing and ran off to the armories. 

Valkyries and Thanes stood before the Einherjar as their generals that day, it was as if one minute Magnus was chilling at home and the next he was on the western front in France fighting in the trenches. He watched his friends get separated in the confusion and march off to their deaths.

"Who's this guy again Magnus?" Asked Half-born. His brow was scrunched in confusion.

"I'm Percy Jackson." Percy exclaimed, seemingly upset no one knew who he was.

All the Einherjar in the room save for Magnus stopped and looked at the son of Poseidon in confusion.

"Are we supposed to know who that is?" Asked Half-born.

"Wha- how - What do yo-" he turned to his girlfriend. "They don't know who I am?!"

"Relax seaweed brain, not everyone knows who you are." She told him nonchalantly.

"But-"

"Oh, I know who you are!" Butt in T.J. His face was lit up in remembrance.

Percy's face lit up at that.

"You made those movies, Lord of the Rings right? Good movies, big fan."

"That's Peter Jackson." Corrected Annabeth, amusement evident on her face.

"Oh, then I don't know who you are."

Percy groaned aloud and almost dropped Nico to the ground.

"I'm Magnus' cousin, we're some friends he asked to help him along." Annabeth put her hand out.

T.J. took her hand and gave it a good shake. He had a large smile plastered on his face.

"Well any friends of Magnus are friends of mine. Welcome to the hotel, or what's left of it."

T.J. spread his arms out as if he was showcasing the hotel. A warhammer lodged in the ceiling fell off, creating a crater in the tile floor.

Magnus gave a small cough to relieve the silence.

"So, like Percy asked earlier, who were this two wolves?" Asked Magnus. Their appearance earlier confused him, he was expecting Fenris himself but not them.

The civil war veteran hesitated for a second before responding.

"Those two are dangerous that's all you need to know. Just stay clear of them."

"Yeah but do they have a name or something? Because they remind me of Fen-" Half-born slapped his hand across Magnus' mouth. If he had hit any harder, he was pretty sure he would've dislocated his jaw.

"Names have power Magnus. Especially his, and especially those two." Half-born's eyes were as hard as steel.

"He's right Magnus." Percy butt in from behind them. "I've had way too many experiences to know that saying someone's name can potentially kill you."

T.J. nodded his head. The light bouncing off of his dark skin.

"That is correct. Thanks Peter."

"It's Percy."

"Whatever Pierre."

"Not agaaaain." Percy groaned even louder this time. It seemed like he had a history with wrong names. Whatever, it didn't matter to Magnus.

"Well, can you give us anything on them?" Asked Blitzen from the back. "Because I don't think I'll be able to shove my expand-o-ducks down their throats."

"They're related to him. The wolf of wolves." Jack revealed from within his pendant.

"As if that wasn't obvious already." Muttered Magnus.

"Hey! At least I told you something."

They group made their way to the mess hall where smaller groups of Einherjar milled about. Their were small tents and healing supplies layed about. Much of the food that littered the ground earlier was gone in this room.

"Looks like you guys cleaned up here." Magnus said as he gazed around the room.

"Yeah, this is our main meeting room now. The rest are all trashed, have giant logs in them, or have some weird mumbo jumbo stuff going on inside." T.J. explained.

Magnus watched Half-born lead his friends to what seemed to be the makeshift medical bay.

"So is this all of us then? Sam? Mallory? Alex?"

T.J.'s face darkened at that sentence. His eyes dropped down to look at the floor and he scratched his arm timidly.

"We don't know where Sam or Mallory is. In fact we don't know anything about what happened at the Midgardian branch front. And Alex... well, we were hoping she would be with you."

"I got a message from Alex." Magnus revealed. "She says Loki's hunting her and Sam."

"That bastard didn't die?!" T.J. practically yelled aloud. The rest of the room turned to stare at him but he regained his composure.

"Sorry Magnus, I'm not usually like this but..."

"It's okay T.J., I get it." Magnus put his arm around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"What about the rest of the Einherjar?" Magnus questioned.

"Dead, scattered, or following Vidar. That damned God convinced almost all of us to follow him on his campaign. Only a few of us stayed at the hotel."

Magnus thought for a second about the information he just took in. No one knows the outcome of the Midgard front, Sam along with Mallory are missing, Alex has quite possibly been captured by her mother, and a majority of the Einherjar are scattered, following some dude, in this room, or dead.

Well that's just great.

The duo sat down at one of the empty tables nearby.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Magnus.

"What plan? Did you not hear that there's almost none of us left?"

"Midgard's going to be destroyed if we don't do anything!" Magnus argued.

"We already did something and it ended up making everything worse." T.J. sighed. He grabbed a rag and started cleaning his musket.

"What about our friends?!" Asked Magnus in surprise.

"It'll be too dangerous for any of us. Especially with those two prowling about."

"Too dangerous? Your dad's Tyr, you would never back down from-"

"A challenge? Are you trying to challenge me Magnus?" Something lit up in his eyes but quickly died down.

Magnus hung his head in embarrassment. He had almost issued a challenge against his friend. A challenge he would never be able to refuse given his godly parentage.

"No, not a challenge. I was saying you'd never back down from a fight."

T.J. sighed once more. He set down his musket and diverted his eyes.

"Listen Magnus, we would help you if we could. But you don't even know where to start."

An overlapping of voices appeared behind them. All of seemed hollow and smooth.

"Magnus Chase."

T.J. and Magnus along with everyone else in the room turned to the origin of the voices.

Three tall women in white robes stood at the center of the room, white mist curled at their feet. Their faces were identical, all pristine and smooth with blank white eyes.

The Norns.

The last time Magnus had met the Norns, they had personally appeared to him to spew out a prophecy. And lucky for them that's exactly what they needed. A prophecy.

"The strings of fate have been tampered with. Only you can help restore the balance." They all spoke at the same time.

That still creeped him out. The synced up talking along with the fact that they were almost twice Magnus' height.

The Norns closed their eyes and the air in the room dropped multiple degrees and the mist crawled around his feet, giving him goosebumps in the process.

_"Venture far to the sea made of land_  
_Where the frozen, the distraught, and the burning ones band_  
_The dead will hunt and illumine the path_  
_The ruined city reduced to ash_  
_Find the truth revealed of the incinerating maze_  
_To free the trickster's children imprisoned by the waves"_

They opened their glazed eyes to stare straight into Magnus. Their eyes stabbing straight through his soul.

"This is the fate we have weaved. You must set Ragnarok back on course and see it through safely to the end."

Suddenly as fast as it started, the mist retreated and curled back up against the Norns. It twisted and turned in a small tornado before vanishing leaving nothing in its place.

"So that's it? They come here speak a bunch of nonsense and leave? Huh, rude." Jack hummed against his chest.

T.J. turned to face him, a gleaming look in his eyes.

"Well, I guess you guys do know where to start. Let's go somewhere private. Bring your friends."  
———————————————————————  
Percy:

"Well that's unfair. You guys get three ladies with glowing eyes while we get three grandmas obsessed with knitting." Percy grumbled as the group followed T.J. out of the common room.

Nico was still asleep in his arms. A friendly medic with an eyepatch and a wicked beard had helped them out earlier in the common room. But it would still be a little while until he woke up. Both he and Nico's bags were slung over Percy's shoulder. The latter's bag feeling way more heavy than his for some reason.

To his side Annabeth was muttering the prophecy under his breath. She had a note pad in her hands. Somehow during all that, she had managed to copy it down like a college seminar.

The big dude, Half-born, walked behind him, two axes were attached to his belt. Surprisingly, he was really nice. There was a sadness laced in his eyes that Percy could relate too, it reminded him of the way people looked at the camps after both wars.

Just in front of them, Hearth and Blitzen stride foreward. Both of them speaking in a complicated form of sign language. To be honest, Percy felt a strong respect for both of them. While they were not demigods, they still felt the same to him. They had the same experiences of being unwanted as many of his friends yet they kept fighting.

They had walked back toward the lobby but this time hopped over the registration desk. They wandered into what seems to be the break room. A smoldering coffee machine sat on a desk in the corner. An employee of the century poster and some to do lists hung on the back wall. There was a oddly bashed in mini fridge in the trash can next to them.

The civil war veteran, T.J. Percy remembered, more importantly the guy who was giving him Mr.D flashbacks, pulled a foldable chair out and sat down facing them.

"So prophecy then aye?" He had look in his eyes, hope or determination.

Percy laid Nico down on the counter.

"Yup. Hooray." Replied Magnus. There was a heavy sarcasm during that last part.

"Well where do we start." Asked Percy, prophecies were never his forte, no matter how many times he was issued one.

"You tell us Ocean boy, you know any seas made of land?" Asked Blitzen who was trying to fix the coffee machine.

Percy thought for a second and everyone waited in anticipation. Sea made of land? Nothing rang a bell to the son of Poseidon.

"Nope."

Everyone let out the breath they were holding and groaned aloud.

Annabeth butt in from next to him.

"They probably mean some kind of desert. They have been referred to an ocean before."

"And the part about some dudes forming a band in the desert?" Asked Percy.

"Not a band. They band together as in come together as allies." Explained Half-born.

"The frozen, distraught, and burning ones are most likely Surt, the Jotuns, and Hel." T.J. nodded.

"But last I checked, Hel wasn't on the best terms with either types of giants, fire or frost. She's only been aiding her father." Blitzen had come back with a coffee pitcher and some mugs.

"The next two don't make sense either." Annabeth had her eyes squinted in deep thought.

Hearth signed something from where he sat in the corner, but Percy couldn't understand it.

"The last one..." Magnus started. "Loki must already have Sam and Alex."

At the mention of the trickster God's name the air got colder. It reminded him of when Percy’s good old grandpa was mentioned.

T.J. broke the pregnant silence.

"When are you guys planning to leave?" T.J. sipped his cup of coffee.

"You're not coming with us." Blitzen stated more than asked.

"We'll help you all however we can ." Half-born told them, "But our place is here, at the hotel with our brethren."

Magnus nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't ask you guys to leave, not when there are so few of us left."

"Thanks Magnus" T.J. replied, "We can't leave with you, but we can supp-"

There was a thud from the outside the breakroom in the lobby. After another second there there was another thud. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out Riptide.

"What was that?" Asked Percy, he was really hoping for a break.

Jack hummed beside him.

"A bird? I once met this one bird back wh-"

"We get it Jack." Magnus told him. Percy could practically feel everyone's eyes rolling.

They group slowly exited the break room and entered the lobby, Nico had switched over to Half-born's arms. Another thud came from the main door followed by a low growl.

Percy uncapped Riptide and slowly made his way to the window. He was hoping it wasn't wolves, it wasn't even an hour since their last fight with them.

He used Riptide to move aside the velvet curtains. Percy jumped back as a large patch of grey fur crashed against the window. The snarling face of a wolf appeared before their eyes. After a second, it backed off gave a quick howl then rammed its head at the glass once more.

"What's it doing? It can't get in, right?" Annabeth asked, her dagger was gleaming in the limelight.

No one answered.

"Uhh, right guys?" Percy repeated to them.

T.J. was the first to answer.

"Of course not, this place is built like fort-"

The wolf crashed its face into the window once more and a hairline crack formed in the glass. A couple more wolves arrived to the scene and bashed into the door, the wood started creaking under the pressure.

“That shouldn’t be possible.” Percy heard Half-born mutter.

The twin howls filled the air once more and the wolves got wilder. Their blue eyes filled with a dark bloodlust. Percy did not like that.

Hearth signed something then pulled out a runestone and cast something on the Hotel. Runes glowed on the walls.

"Hearth says it should last for a bit longer. But it won't hold forever." Blitzen interpreted.

Half-born turned to Percy and Magnus. His eyes were filled with worry.

"You guys need to leave now. Get to Yggdrasil. Now."

"But what about you guys. We can't just leave you!" Percy insisted, he wouldn't abandon these people even if he just met them.

"You guys have your prophecy, go fulfill it." T.J.'s eyes were cold as stone. Percy knew they shouldn't argue.

The group rushed down the corridor back to the main area, passing golden armored Einherjar as they went. They had their weapons drawn and rushed into the direction of the growling.

The group scavenged the main room, finding whatever supplies they can and stuffing it into their bag. Twenty spf sunscreen? In the bag. Dora the Explorer band aids? In the bag. Guide to Taming Ravens by Odin? In the bag, well, in Percy's bag.

The others packed more practical stuff. Gauze, medicine, clothing, food. Now that he thought about it, Percy should probably be packing those.

Nico was groggily awoken by the noises of people moving around him.

"Ughh." He groaned, "What's going on."

Percy looked at his cousin as he grabbed a pair of Spongebob band aids.

"Wolves."

He groaned once more before getting up.

"God's damnit."

T.J. spoke up amidst the chaos. He had slipped his helmet on and was in the process of grabbing ammo for his musket.

"Floor twenty four, its the closest portal to Yggdrasil."

"Aren't all the portals closed?" Asked Annabeth who had snatched a bag of chips.

"Not this one. Asgard was the strongest link to the nine worlds. And by relation, So is Valhalla." Blitzen said as he grabbed someone's fedora of a table. He looked at it in mock disgust before shrugging and putting it on.

"Not even severing the branch would separate Valhalla's hold on the nine worlds."

Shouting came from down the corridor along with the clang of steel. The barking of the wolves got louder.

"You guys get out of here." Half-born grunted aloud. "We can handle this mess." 

Magnus looked at his friends and gave them one last hug.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You don't have to be, just get our friends back." T.J. responded.

He then looked towards Percy.

"Heard you're a tough shot. Keep them safe, I dare you."

Percy raised his eyebrow.

"Are you challenging me?" He asked.

He smiled sheepishly before slinging his musket around his back.

"Sorry it's in my blood."

"We can all relate." Percy gave a small smile.

The two Einherjar turned heel and ran off toward the hallway. The howls of the wolves increasing in intensity along with the shouts of their allies.

"So, is there an elevator or?" Percy asked.  
———————————————————————

Turns out, there was no elevator. There was twenty-four flights of stairs though. Was Percy complaining? Yes. Would he tell the others? Nope.

They passed by some weird floors on the way up. Some were flooded, some had giant logs inside, some had the screams of the damned (don't question it, Percy sure as Hades didn't).  
All Magnus said was that they were trashed from the severing of the branch.

When they made it to the seventeenth floor, the shouts from the lobby got louder and the whole building shook. Two powerful presences rippled through the floor.

"The twins." Shuddered Blitzen.

Hearth was white in the face, well whiter than he already is, and his eyes kept looking down the stairwell.

But who could blame him, Annabeth was constantly shifting her grip on her dagger and Nico kept one hand in his bag full of random artifacts at all time.

Needless to say, they picked up the pace.

On the twenty-second floor the sounds of fighting broke out.

Magnus kept a straight face the whole time they rushed up the steps. Percy had to give it to him, he was brave. Percy was starting to regret not revealing his immortal situation to him. Jack kept saying it wasn't time but Percy knew Magnus would find out eventually.

By the time they got to the twenty-fourth floor the sounds of fighting disappeared behind them.

"So, is this it? Looks kind of normal to me." Percy questioned.

The hallway was the same as the other ones they passed by on the way up. Except for the fact that there was no flames or tree or-

"Turn around Seaweed brain."

Percy swiveled his head around to see an enormous log the size of a school bus imbedded through the floor.

"Oh, makes sense."

The group walked through the hallway, avoiding debris as they went.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Nico asked, Percy could see the tiredness in his eyes.

"A portal." Jack chimed.

"No shit."

"Well maybe if you pulled out that magnificent work of art by your side, then we would talk." Jack huffed, his runes glowed a dark grey.

"No way you're seeing my sword, go back to Percy." Nico flipped a coin between his fingers.

"Wait," Percy protested, "Hold up-"

Just then, Hearth tugged on Percy's shoulder and pulled the group back a bit. He was pointing to a door towards the right of Percy. A strange light shone under it.

Magnus was the first to walk over. After a second of debate, he twisted the doorknob and opened the hall door. Everyone winced as a bright light blinded them, Everyone except Hearth. Percy swore that dude had some built in sunglasses or something.

Magnus was the second to recover, he turned to face the group, standing like a god in the light, which he may or may not be. They still weren't sure.

"Found the portal." Magnus said, comfort lacing his voice.

"That's a portal? It's a doorway." Nico asked.

The portal wasn't an vacuum cleaner vortex of doom much to Percy's relief. It was more of a doorway to the outside. Except the ground was tree and the roof was leaves. Ehh, Percy's seen weirder.

The two howls of the white and black wolves erupted throughout the building.

"Let's go." Blitzen squeaked out before rushing into the light.

"I second that." Agreed Nico.

"Let's try not to die." Annabeth gave Percy a quick peck on the cheek before following her cousin out.

Percy turned back to the ruined hallway and where their allies were battling against the pack.

"At least it's not squirrels."  
————————————————————————

Nico:

They were walking on a tree. No not like a small log, a full on tree the size of a mountain with leaves the size of the camp cabins. As a child of Hades, Nico was surprised that no giant dryad emerged to stomp on him.

It had been ten minutes since they left the hotel and the Einherjar to fend off the wolves. The artifacts in his bag weighed heavy on his shoulders as they ran. The stench off death tingling on his back with every waking second. These artifacts were no joke, they may seem like completely regular items but they were powerful.

Beside him, Blitzen ran as fast as Grover when cyclopses were near. His coat tail was flowing in the wind and he held his bright purple fedora against his head. He looked like he's seen a ghost.

"Guys run!" He shouted as he passed Nico and Percy. Hearth was fumbling behind him.

"Why are we running so fast?" Percy huffed our. "I don't think the wolves are gonna catch us."

Magnus turned back to face the others. His eyes widened as if he was just now realizing something.

"It's not the wolves we're running from." Magnus yelled out from ahead. "It's Ratatosk."

"Ratatta?" Percy squinted his eyes in confusion. "Isn't that a Pokémon?"

An explosive YARK! followed by the sound of ruffling leaves came from above them. Which was kind of unsettling since half of the leaves here are the size of houses.

"That." Magnus put a lot of emphasis on the word. "Is Ratatosk."

A cold shadow passed from somewhere overhead and Nico's mental barriers were struck down by an unseen force.

"Where are we going?" Asked Nico, not wanting some unknown creature probe his mind.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Nico barked out.

"Well, I do know. I feel something, the tree's leading me somewhere I don't know where." Magnus explained.

"I don't think now's a good time to be talking to trees!" Something started to enter his mind, searching through his darkest memories.

"Do you know how much farther at least?" Annabeth asked from beside her cousin.

"I think it's down there." Magnus pointed to smaller branch cleaved in half.

"You think?" Nico was glowering at him.

He felt his mental barriers close back up, as if the creature found what it needed and left.

"Fine, I kn-"

The air above them whistles and something crashed down on the branch behind them. The wood creaked and split. A feeling of despair washed over the son of Hades.

"Cover your ears!" Screamed Blitzen. 

An ear rupturing screech erupted from behind him followed by a slur of words.

You don't belong.  
He will never love you.  
You are pathetic.  
Your fashion sense is terrible.  
No one would accept you.  
You couldn't save her.  
Disgusting excuse for a brother.

Nico fell to his knees and tears tried to escape his eyes. His hands were up against his ears, desperately trying to drown out the voices. It was terrible, every flaw being pointed out, every mistake being brought back, every regret being reminded.

Nico felt like he just wanted to curl up into a ball and die. Let the River Lethe wash away his every pain. He wanted his soul to be incinerated, to be able to stop the horrid memories from coming back.

Always an outcast.  
You look emo.  
Like seriously, you need a change of clothes.  
You will never be-YARK!

Yark? Nico snapped back to his senses and pushed his memories back to where they belong: in the deepest recesses of his mind.

He looked up, a single tear escaping down his face. Hearth was among the only one standing, strings of light shot across his palm behind him. He felt the wood beneath him sway from side to side. A high pitched roar escaped from behind him.

Nico turned his head to face whatever monstrosity Ratatosk was, be it a titan or monster or...a squirrel? Yup, a squirrel. The being standing before him was gigantic blob of brown fur. Cute right? Nope, it's black eyes were like staring into Tartarus and it's claws were the size of scimitars.

Percy and Annabeth were the next to recover from Nico. They too were just as surprised to see a giant squirrel but they both shrugged it off. They've probably seen way crazier stuff.

Nico unsheathed his black sword but a slur of insults kept making him return it to its scabbard. He wouldn't be able to any damage like this. The only ones doing the real damage to that thing were Jack and Hearth. The former being a weapon, the latter being deaf.

Nico's ears were ringing. None of them had any long range to fight this thing. If only Mrs.O'Leary was here, she'd probably love hunting squirrels. 

Nico remembered his bag. There were artifacts in there, maybe something that could help them.

With a groan, Nico slowly lifted his hand from his ear and reached into his pack. He rummaged through, looking for something to use. A couple of figures, ambrosia, jewels. He kept looking through until his fingers brushed something cold.

He gripped the metal object in his hand and pulled it out.

It was a small object, but it was an object of death. The Aztec death whistle, forged by the god of death himself. It was a small skull with silver tube protruding from the top. Supposedly it could split ears.

Maybe squirrel ears.

"Everyone cover your ears!" Nico yelled out.

"What?" Everyone mouthed towards Nico.

Nico grunted and repeated his words only louder, much louder. Nico didn't think he'd ever shouted like that before, not even when he was on the verge of death.

"We are!" Percy's eyes were shut tight.

"Well do it harder!" 

The insults started coming back as Nico pressed the cold metal to his lips. It tasted like the food his father served in his palace. Which is to say it's terrible.

Nico sucked in and the eyes sockets of the whistle glowed a dark purple. Nico closed his eyes and he blew as hard he could. A dadk feeling rippled through his body.

A high pitched noise erupted from the whistle, undulating in the process.

Ratatosk twitched for a couple seconds before screeching out. He pressed his tiny, well in comparison to the rest of his body, hands to his large ears, trembling as it did. He wasn't able to cover the whole of those floppy appendages.

Unfortunately, the others were just as unlucky. Nico managed to somehow control the sound so that it wouldn't affect his friends. But somehow both Hearth and Jack were affected.

Jack was vibrating in the air. He was moving erratically, swinging at the air vigorously before falling to the ground limp.

Even though he was deaf, Hearth on the other hand had his eyes wide open as he took in the screeching sound of the death whistle. He covered his ears in pain but it didn't seem to help.

Seeing this, Nico stopped whistling, and Ratatosk turns his enraged, puffy face to the son of death.

"FOOL" it roared aloud.

"I am the one who roars. The deafener of ears. The frill toothed. My insults cause death and destruction. Yet you oppose me with your foreign weapons?" It snarled.

A flurry of insults hit Nico's mind, completely obliterating his mental barrier. He fell to his knees.

"The ones who mock and hate chase you. Perhaps, I shall give them a gift. Your corpses."

Ratatosk lunged at him. His four front teeth and sharp claws making for a deadly combination. So this is what Nico was going to see when he died. Not the way he wanted to go out.

But it turns out, Nico had stalled Ratatosk just long enough for the others to recover.

Just then, Percy lunged out and slashed Riptide at the so called "deafener of ears" causing him to dodge forcefully into the ground.

Ratatosk attempted to screech but large vines started emerging from the branch and wrapped around his mouth and other appendages.

Magnus had his palms up against the base of the branch, Jack lay beside him and sweat plastered his blonde hair to his forehead.

"Blitzen, now." Annebeth turned towards the dwarf and put her hand out.

Nico widened his eyes. The dwarf pulled a familiar branch with glowing runes out of a bag and tossed it towards Annabeth.

"Hearth!" Annabeth and Blitzen went to the Alf's side while Percy and Magnus handled Ratatosk.

The poor Alf's ears were bleeding yet somehow he still understood what they were trying to convey. He pulled his runestone pouch out and started rummaging through it, albeit groggily.

Nico got up steadily and stumbled his way over to where Ratatosk was being held. Percy was fending off his sharp claws while Magnus was trying his best to keep him contained with a dormant Jack.

Percy saw this and shook his head as if to say no.

"Nico, it's too dangerous and you're hurt." Percy narrowly avoided a rogue claw going up his sphincter.

Nico squinted his eyes and he pulled his Stygian iron sword out of its scabbard.

"You're injured too kelp head." He retaliated, he hated being treated like a child.

Something softened in Percy's expression, he couldn't tell what. But before they could say anything else, Annabeth interrupted them.

She held the branch and a crudely shaped wooden rune in her hands.

"Guys, get out the way!"

The thee demigods and jumped out of the way just in time to see the branch fly overhead. The vines started to loosen around Ratatosk. 

But something happened. Something not part of the plan.

Ratatosk pointed one of his claws up as he escaped his cage. He just so conveniently, well not conveniently for Nico and co, sliced the branch in half.

Nico saw Annabeth scream as the rune she held burned up in her hand. But now there was a problem; the branch was split in half and both pieces looked like they were going to combust.

The group was split. One branch in front of half of them and the other branch with the rest.

Nico had just enough time to make eye contact with Percy, Magnus, and Blitzen before two portals broke out sucking the three of them along with Jack in a separate direction. And Nico, Annabeth, and Hearth were pulled in the other

Nico could hear the fading insults of Ratatosk lulling him into a sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> conSTELLAtions1 asked if we were going to see Apollo, Meg, and the Romans some time soon.  
> To answer that, the Romans shouldn’t be appearing until later in the story. But a tie in into the burning maze should be in and around the teens.
> 
> Anyways, I’m a little tired today. Expect a chapter at least by Monday. 
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to ask!  
> Hope you all enjoyed! Kudos and reviews are much appreciated.  
> Till next time! ( ´ ▽ ` )


	6. A fiery start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang, now separated, continue on the quest. Nico, Annabeth, and Hearth do some eavesdropping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter was actually supposed to be up earlier, but my document got corrupted. Hope you enjoy!

The desert is not fun. Percy can agree on that notion. It's hot, sandy, and the chance of flying out of a portal into a saguaro cactus is pretty high, he's learned.

After fighting that squirrel that said some pretty hurtful things to Percy, he took and lsd ride through a portal into the desert.

Straight into a cactus. A rather large cactus.

If you've ever wondered what having a cactus pricking you feels like, it's not good. Percy's back felt like stabbed in a million places at once, which he probably was. It's times like these when really misses the curse of Achilles.

Beside him two more figures flew out of the sky and landed with a thump. Percy slowly turned his head to see Magnus and Blitzen groaning in the sand.

Percy waited to hear three more thumps but nothing came. No one else came flying out of the portal screaming into a cactus like he did.

Percy slowly pushed himself up from the sand. Ignoring the sharp pain in his back, he turned to look around. His blood ran cold.

"Annabeth? Hearth?" His heart started pounding faster. "Nico?"

Nothing, no response. Where were they?

"Annabeth?" He shouted out, panic was getting to him.

"Calm down señor." came a voice from behind him.

Jack was laying on the ground and glowing dimly like one of those cheap glow sticks you buy at the dollar store.

"How can I be calm? We just fought a rather large squirrel with a colorful vocabulary and now the others are missing." Percy shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly.

"At least it's not worse." Jack said hopefully, he started floating and was drawing shapes in the sand now.

"Worse? We're in the middle of nowhere and there's a cactus in my back." Percy grimaced as one of the needles moved uncomfortably, sending a sharp pain down his nerves.

Magnus got up from beside him and coughed out some of the sand. He rubbed his eyes and looked around before turning to Percy.

"Oh god's is that a cactus?" Magnus jumped back when he saw what protruded from Percy's back .

"Yes." Percy winced from the pain. "Thanks for noticing Magnus."

Magnus made his way over to Percy and rummaged through one of the bags that lay next to them. He furrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Are these, Dora the Explorer band aids?"

Percy's face flushed in embarrassment.

"And, did you bring one of Odin's books?" Magnus pulled out a copy of the 'Guide to Taming Ravens' out of the bag.

"We we're rushing okay?!" Percy reminded him forcefully. "I just grabbed whatever was on the table, no biggie."

Magnus shook his head before pulling out some kind of clear ointment and a towel.

At the same time Blitzen had recovered from his fall and also turned towards Percy. He widened his eyes in surprise.

"Uhh, Percy. Is that a-"

"Yes." Percy stated indifferently.

"Oh." Blitzen diverted his eyes.

Percy yelped in surprise as Magnus forcefully pulled the cactus off of his back. His sea green eyes bore into Magnus' dark grey ones.

"Sorry." He squeaked out. He poured the ointment over Percy's wounds.

"Where are the others?" Asked Blitzen, who pulled out a large trench coat out of nowhere.

"They got sucked into another portal." Jack hummed. "Right after death boy blasted his whistle in my frequency." He grumbled that last part.

Percy winced as Magnus pulled couple more needles out of his back in rapid succession. Geez, this hurts.

"We have to find them." The dwarf put on a pink pair of sunglasses and combed his hair back. Where he was pulling those out of Percy didn't know.

"I agree." Said Percy through the pain. "We can't just leave them."

Jack gave out a small cough. Or was it a cough? Did magic talking swords cough? Did they get sick? Lots of irrelevant questions about Jack surged Percy's mind.

"Uhh, if you haven't noticed. We're in the middle of nowhere. We wouldn't be able to find them if we tried." Jack started floating closer to Percy's pocket.

Realizing this, Percy shoved his hand down to grab Riptide. The son of Poseidon gave a small smirk and Jack groaned in response.

Magnus pulled out the last needle from Percy's back much to his relief. He then placed his palms on his back and a warm feeling spread through Percy's body.

Magnus spoke up when he finished healing.

"Normally l wouldn't agree with Jack-"

"Hey!" The blade grumbled in response.

Magnus gave his sword the famous Chase stare that Percy had only ever seen in Annabeth.

Magnus continued.

"But he's right. We don't know where to start. But we do know we're in the right place."

Percy scrunched up in confusion. Right place? They're in the middle of the desert. Percy didn't think this is the right place.

Blitzen's face lit up in understanding.

"He's right. The first part of the prophecy: _venture far to the sea made of land_. We're in a desert right?"

Percy twisted his foot in the hot sand and groaned. "Yes we are."

Percy hated to be the scrutiny of a prophecy. It was always him having to do something that he didn't want to do. Right now he should be at camp, fixing up the cabins and helping the campers. Now he's in the desert, in the middle of nowhere.

Percy sighed. Welp, there's no helping it is there? He stretched his newly healed back and grabbed his bag out of the sand.

He silently did 'eenie meenie miny mo' before deciding on a direction and walking.

"Where are you going?" Magnus jogged up next to him.

"It's a prophecy right? Wherever we go we’ll end up in the right place." Percy looked back and shrugged his shoulders.

Magnus gave that confused look Annabeth had whenever he said something unusually smart. He shook his blonde locks.

"That's... pretty logical."

Blitzen stumbled over the sand behind them. The group looked over the horizon, analyzing the large sand dunes in front of them. 

Sea of land. Percy thought. Why couldn't it have been and actual sea? That would've been _sooo_ much better.  
———————————————————————  
Annabeth:

That did not go to plan. It did not at all. They weren't supposed to be separated, that squirrel wasn't supposed to slice the branch, and Annabeth **wasn't** supposed to be the only one of the three that's conscious at the moment.

Annabeth sat at a park bench. It was over an hour since they were separated from Percy, Magnus, and Blitzen. Yet both Nico and Hearth was passed out cold next to her.

Nico's whistle had split Hearth's eardrums. Dried blood was etched on the side of his neck and his rune pouch was clutched tightly in his hands. 

Nico on the other hand looked completely fine on the outside. But on the inside, Annabeth knew that Ratatosk had hit a nerve. That damned squirrel's screams gave the daughter of Athena flashbacks to Tartarus. When both she and Percy crashed into the River Cocytus, the river of misery.

Or even worse when she almost succumbed to the River Acheron after that.

Annabeth had single handedly dragged both of the boys along with their bags out of some sand dunes to a nearby town called Primm. After a couple minutes of looking around and asking residents she learned that they were currently in Nevada.

More importantly, the Mojave desert; a sea made of sand.

Most likely Percy and the others were somewhere nearby. She was hoping they were. While they were sucked through two different portals, the portals were made of the same branch. They should've ended up in the same relative area she insinuated.

Annabeth decided not to worry about it. Her mind moved toward the next words of the prophecy. _The frozen, the distraught and the burning ones band_. If she had to guess, the frost and flame giants were somewhere in this desert. Along with the dishonorable dead, from the realm of helheim.

Annabeth did her research. While she may not be so adept in Norse, she's still a fast learner. In fact, she learned a couple of simple sign language so she could understand Hearth.

Nico stirred next to her.

"Nico you okay?" She asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I think so, that squirrel was really annoying." He sat up and gave a large yawn.

His eyes had dark rings under it and there were thin scratches on his arms. The Stygian iron sword by his hip hung loosely and his aviator jacket was slung around his shoulder.

"Is Hearth alright?" Nico asked noticing the blood running down his head.

"Yeah, I think so. " She bit her lip. "He's going to need some rest."

"Where are we?" He rubbed the back of his head and squinted at the sun.

"Primm. Nevada. Mojave desert."

The son of death absorbed that information for a second or so.

"You guys get the prophecy?"

She nodded and recounted the words from her notepad.

"Looks like the first part's done. Now we just got to watch out for a group of giants and undead." Nico pulled out a bag of chips and started eating.

"Especially the undead." Annabeth checked back up on the snoozing form of Hearth. "According to the part after that, they'll show us the path."

"Or hunt us." Nico added on.

"Or hunt us." She repeated.

Annabeth looked at the warm colors of the sky. The sun was going to set in a bit. Monsters, Greek or Norse, would start to get bolder and Hearth is going to need more light soon.

"We should get to cover soon. There's a hotel and casino nearby."

Nico froze up for a second.

"As long as it isn't Lotus."

Annabeth recalled the Lotus Casino and how it almost jeopardized her first quest. She also recalled how it kept both Nico and Bianca alive for seventy years. But the Lotus Hotel and Casino was all the way in Las Vegas. The Lotus Eaters shouldn't be a able to touch them from there.

"It's not Lotus." She reassured him.

Ignoring the weird looks from mortals, they were able to carry the Alf between them over to the nearby hotel. It was a rather large building, with flashing lights illuminating the night sky.

The lobby was bustling with people. There was an extravagant chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling and many chairs and tables were laying around. A small barista sat in the corner of the room and neon lights glowed just about everywhere.

They set Hearth over by one of the waiting areas and went over to the counter to book a room. Nico twisted his skull ring nervously as he gazed at the casino. As if entranced by the blazing lights and noises.

Suddenly, a strong presence made itself known.

Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth spotted a group of men walk by. Except they didn't feel like a group of men. Everywhere they walked gamboling machines malfunctioned and mortals were drenched in sweat.

They all wore the same clothing and had the same dark complexion. Each adorned a black coat and waistcoat with a blood red tie hanging from their collars. Their slacks were neatly pressed with their dress shoes tied in perfect knots.

The strangest part of them was their height and the way they looked at everything in disgust. They were at least six foot and a large amount of hatred and suspicion at everything poured from them eyes. Almost as if they didn't want to be here.

Nico nudged her to move forward as the couple in front of them left. She walked up to the front desk clerk, making sure to keep an eye on the group at all times.

Annabeth elbowed Nico in the stomach, earning a short groan from the younger demigod.

"To our left" She whispered before turning back to the clerk and handing in some money.

Nico squinted his eyes in the direction of the group before responding.

"What about them?"

"Look closer, they don't seem mortal." She regarded the clerk with a thank you and accepted her room key.

"Monsters?" He gripped the pommel of his sword.

"Maybe giants." She whispered back.

She turned her head to view the passing group once more. The leader seemed to be the tallest of them with a shaved head and immensely dark skin. Perhaps this was Surt? She wasn't there when camp was attacked but from the description this man may have looked similar.

She may have been gazing too long because the leader also turned his head and made eye contact with her. She whipped her head back to the clerk just in time for the group to leave the room.

That was close.

"Excuse me sir, is there anything going on tonight?" She asked referring to the guests.

He typed something into his computer before looking up responding.

"Yes, we do have a ballroom party rather soon. Do you have a reservation?"

Before she could respond Nico answered for her.

"Yes we do. Could you tell us the time?"

Annabeth elbowed Nico much harder this time.

"Yes, tonight at eight-thirty. Can I get a name so I can alert them of your presence?"

"It's alright, we'll check in tonight."

She turned back and grabbed Nico's arm to pull him back to the waiting area where Hearth was.

"What was that?" She asked him with a glare.

The son of Hades forcefully pulled at his arm back from her grasp and rubbed his wrist.

"You said it yourself, they don't seem mortal. We should investigate."

Annabeth placed her head in her hands and sighed.

"We're in no position to do this kind of stuff." She gestured back to Hearth. "Even if they _are_ giants."

"You never know if they have useful information. If the giants are banding, then the dead should be close by." Nico reasoned to her.

He had a point thought Annabeth. The third line of the prophecy said that they would need the dead to lead us the way. But maybe Percy and the others were handling that part of the prophecy already. She'd have to think on it later.

She shook her head.

"Whatever. Let's just get to our room and regroup. We'll think about it later." Her voice made it clear she didn't want to talk about it.

The two of them hand a battle of glares for a about a minute before Nico raised his hands and yielded.

"Fine. Let's go." Nico turned his back and started walking away.

Annabeth looked down to Hearth before giving a small cough.

"Umm, Nico?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

He turned around to face her, his dark hair shading his face.

"Yeah?" He stifled a yawn.

"You just going to leave Hearth?" She gestured down to the frail Alf next to her.

"Oh yeah, forgot about him."

She sighed. Were they ever going to get anything done together?

"Whatever, just help me bring him up."

The duo slung their sleeping friends over between their shoulder and made their way to the elevator. Passing confused mortals as they went.

Their room was on the sixth floor and was the bare minimum they hotel could possibly offer. It smelled like old beer and wine with a hint of lemon. Most likely from a weak attempt to freshen up the room for the next guests using cheap air freshener.

The bathroom was in the corner next to them and two beds filled the majority of the room. An old, musty sliding glass door lay at the end as the entrance to the small balcony. There was an old T.V on some moldy wooden stand sitting across from the beds.

They set Hearth down on the closest bed to them. While Nico went out towards the balcony, Annabeth soaked a white towel and started to wipe away the dried blood on the side of his head.

She wasn't going to lie, Hearth wasn't looking much better than he was earlier. Even with all the lights pointed at him he seemed paler than any normal person should ever be. Fresh cuts from their fights hours earlier still plagued his arms and legs. His rune pouch was still clutched between his bony fingers as well.

When she was done she looked back to where Nico who was rummaging through his bag and pulling out various artifacts. She silently scoffed, much help he was.

Collapsing on the bed next to Hearth, she decided to start thinking. Maybe they should check out the party. The information they might find could be imperative to the prophecy.

She sighed. _The prophecy._

No matter how many quests she's been on she could never wrap her head around prophecies correctly. Prophecies, whether from Apollo or some other oracle, were always a nuisance to the daughter of Athena. Once upon a time she was ecstatic to go on a quest. Now, she just wanted a break.

She wanted to write her own fate, with Percy and her friends. But in the back of her mind she knew that everything that she would ever do was already foretold. The fates held her life in their hands, and she couldn't do anything about it even if she tried.

Annabeth knocked out of her thoughts by the screeching sound of the sliding glass door to her side.

Nico peered in. "You gotta come check this out."

Annabeth made her way over to the right balcony and glanced over the metal railing. The courtyard below them was rather grand for what she was expecting. There was a large fountain in the middle with a round about around it. Multiple jet black limos were parked by the entrance.

Down by the limos was another group of eerily tall men. They weren't matching in clothing like the first group, in fact they looked a little irritated by their choice of apparel. They were also less coordinated than the first, stumbling around and tripping over whatever was laying on the ground.

Then, emerging from the hotel came the first group to meet them. Their dark complexion against the newcomer's lighter one. 

Both groups stared daggers at each other, even from up here Annabeth could tell they weren't exactly overly fond of either of them. They seemingly glared down in suspicion before what she could tell are the leaders met and shook hands.

Maybe they _should_ check it out.

Annabeth whipped her head back to look at Nico. The younger demigod had already loosely tied his scabbard around his waist and slipped his aviator jacket on.

"So, party?" He questioned.

She looked back towards the sleeping form of Hearth then back to the courtyard. She went over to the bed and grabbed her bag.

"Yeah, party."  
———————————————————————  
Nico:

Now Nico wasn't going to lie, he felt pretty bad about leaving Hearth in the hotel room. It was his fault he was in that state anyways, that whistle really did a number on the deaf Alf. But that's in the past, right now they need to focus on finding out who those men are.

Nico adjusted his tie and collar in irritation. Just earlier, he and Annabeth knocked out a couple and "borrowed" some clothes. It may have been immoral, but you gotta do what you gotta do. Especially when dealing with potential primordial giants.

But hey, at least Annabeth let him keep his aviator jacket on.

The daughter of Athena wore a white blouse that went with her dark skirt. She may have looked innocent as it is, but Nico knew that she strapped her dagger to her thigh earlier in the evening. Ready for a quick stab.

The ballroom was loud and obnoxious to Nico. Blazing neon lights everywhere and drunk bastards running around. When he arrived in the modern day, it wasn't as much of a culture shock to Nico since the Lotus Casino already had the blazing lights nailed down. But it was still surprising how indecent people are now compared to the 30's.

They moved silently through the crowd, trying their best to remain inconspicuous. When they reached the middle they started looking for the two gangs.

It wasn't really hard to find them since they were the size of Lebron James.

"There." Annabeth whispered. She was pointing to some double doors in the corner where two men in suits stood watch.

Nico observed the two of them. They seemed bored to say the least. Whenever a drunk mortal would pass by they seemingly start sweating profusely. It looked to be the guards only entertainment.

"How do we get past them?" He asked, eyes bouncing all over the place.

"I don't know, they seem really bored though. Maybe we can distract them?" She placed her hand on her hidden dagger.

Nico thought about their next steps. If one of them could distract them the other could go in for the kill. Or maybe Nico could do a short range shadow travel, but would it work? Last couple of times he got pulled off course. What about pushing some dr-

Nico was knocked out of her thoughts as Annabeth suddenly judo flipped some dude beside them. She was glaring daggers. 

"Annabeth what're you-" Nico looked down to the guy and scrunched his face in disgust. He could see why she was pissed.

The dude had his hand pressed on Annabeth's thigh and was crawling up higher. He was obviously drunk, high, or intoxicated. Most likely all of the above since you'd have to be stupid to do that to the daughter of Athena.

She pressed her foot onto his neck earning a short grunt from the dude. Instead of getting angry he merely grinned. This dude was way too drunk to get turned on by something like this.

"Feisty ehh?" He slurred out. "Maybe you'd like to come visit me later o-"

She twisted her foot harder and pulled on his arm.

"As if I'd hang out with a pig like you." She growled out.

Nico noticed something though. She flickered her eyes over to the son of Hades and then to the guards by the door.

Nico looked over to the guards. They had a look on their face that conveyed interest and their eyes glowed a bright orange. Their skin cracked like a volcanic rock.

He looked back to Annabeth who was now garnering lots of attention. It clicked, this was their diversion. He gave one last look to her before disappearing.

Nico slinked into the jeering crowd and made his way to the double doors. If Percy were here he would _not_ be happy. He could only hope the others were okay.

When he reached the edge of the wall he blended into the shadows and snuck over behind the preoccupied giants.

"Finally some entertainment." The first one grumbled out.

"'Guard the doors!' logafóðrari said. A bunch of wyrm shit that is." The second one crossed his arms.

_Logafóðrari._ Nico thought. Better keep that name in mind.

When the two of them edged closer to the crowds, Nico made his move.

He swung his black sword through the shoulder of the first one, completely cleaving him in half. The second one turned back towards Nico only to a sword in the gut.

"What the-" He groaned as he viewed the sword in his stomach.

"Sorry dude." Nico replied before pulling his sword up through the rest of his upper body.

He viewed the corpses of the two of them. Bright cinders burned at their wounds and they seemed to be reducing into grey ash.

Definitely fire giants. Nico thought. At least he was able to take them out before they transformed into their true forms. That could've been bad.

As he sheathed his blade he saw Annabeth make her way over to him. The crowd seemingly made way for her as if she was royalty.

"What did you do?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to anger her anymore.

"I dealt with the bastard." She smirked, the crowd now had their phones pointed at them. "Let's hurry up." She pushed open the double doors.

Damn. Nico did not want to be on her bad side. He sent a glare in the mortals' direction before following her in.

Nico made sure to fasten the door with a metal bar before continuing on. The room they walked into looked to be a maintenance room. Leftover equipment and materials lay around and lots of tarps were plastered on the floor.

They made their way over to an open hallway and followed it through. As they went farther and farther into the maze of rooms and hallways it became evident that there was a short scuffle here. 

Nico could smell the stench of a recent death, and it wasn't from the artifacts he had on him. Scorch marks stained the floor and some walls were bashed in. Soon melting puddles of water and layers of ice joined the fray of damages. 

"What happened here?" Annabeth muttered to herself.

"Death. That's what." He observed some blood splotches painting the wall.

Annebeth suddenly gasped aloud. Nico turned to where she was in the hall and made his way over.

When he joined her she was looking into a large whole in the wall. Sitting between the layers of the wall, was a half scorched man in construction attire. Nico swallowed back some vomit.

"Th-these are just mortals..." Annabeth had her hand covering her mouth.

Nico turned to reassess the room. The giants must have forcefully made their way through. With no regard for the lives of mortals.

"Let's just get the info we need and get out of here." Nico shook his head in shock.

The rest of the walk they kept silent, doing their best to ignore the evidence of battle around. Both of them kept their weapons at the ready, making sure to they were prepared to strike.

They followed the sound of indistinct voices before they made it to the entrance of a room. The door was cracked just a bit and light streamed through. Nico, really wanted to find out what was going on and get out of here.

"What do you mean. She bailed out?" Came a voice from within.

"I mean, she's not comfortable with meeting here." Argued another voice.

Nico and Annabeth both made eye contact before peering into the open room. It was a rather large room considering they were in an unfinished part of the hotel. The two groups of giants stood on opposite sides, almost like rival gangs preparing for a fight.

The group of what he could tell were fire giants all wore the same clothing. Kind of like an organized mafia. What Nico could insinuate were the Jotuns, however, were not as neat.

The jotuns stood at around ten feet in what Nico would assume is one of their true forms. They had abandoned their matching suits from the courtyard earlier and wore primitive clothes and weapons. Their icy blue skin in contrast to the fire giants' dark tan.

The two who seemed to be arguing was a fire giant with dark skin and a shaved head against a Jotun with a long white beard.

"Not comfortable?" The leader of the fire giants tapped his foot impatiently. The temperature of the room seemed to increase.

It was so hot Nico was already sweltering after just a few seconds. His hands were so clammy that he expected his sword to slip out of his hands.

"NOT COMFORTABLE?!" The giant suddenly burst into flames and grew larger in size. He was now a flaming molten mess the same size as his rivals.

"We left So-Cal and met here in this miserable casino so we can parlay on even grounds. And you're telling me, that damned two faced goddess decided to bail out?" 

Every giant in the room drew their weapons out. The fire giants also grew to full size along with their leader.

So that's what they look like all together, Nico thought. He wouldn't want to face off against them. 

Each giant stood at the ready, every object in the room was either melting or freezing.

The heat colliding with cold confused Nico’s body. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to sweat or catch the flu.

The leader of the Jotuns stood stone-faced for a couple more seconds before bursting into a grin and clapping the fire giant on the back. Suddenly the room was filled with confused giants.

"So now you show your true form logafóðrari! Or should I call you Loga? Doesn't matter." He wrapped his arms around the shoulder of the fire giant now dubbed Loga.

"Why do you hide your true forms into small mortal bodies? It's pathetic! Good to see you break out of your shell!" He continued.

The Jotun seemed to be at ease with himself while Loga was seething in anger.

"It's because we have class Hymir." Loga pushed himself away form the Jotun and reverted back to his smaller form. The other fire giants joined their brother.

"Something you Jotuns lack." He spat out as he straightened his coat.

"No need to be so feisty Loga. We're cousins after all." Hymir leaned back on a support beam, almost toppling it in the process.

Loga adjusted his cuffs.

"Why couldn't Loki send a different Jotun?" He muttered to himself.

"Why couldn't Surt send a different a fire giant?" Hymir responded, earning a hearty laugh from his brethren.

Nico could tell that the fire giants, weren't as happy. They whipped out their black swords in retaliation once more. But Loga silenced them.

"Hymir." Loga took a deep breath. "We came to parlay. And if Hel doesn't want to meet, you can tell her father the alliance is off."

The Jotun looked a little taken aback by this statement.

"Are you speaking for your lord when you say this?" There was a slight humor in his voice.

Loga clenched his fists before responding.

"He will understand."

The both of them glared at each other for a solid minute(Nico counted) before one of them made a move. It was so quiet he Nico could hear his own heartbeat.

Hymir was the first to break the silence between them.

"It's not that Hel doesn't want to meet, I agree that we're already close enough to her sin city as it is. It's that she's too focused on her brother and nephews to take us seriously."

Loga scoffed at that notion.

"The wolves are none of her concern. Fenris and his sons already have their own plans, there's no need for her to focus on them."

The fire giant leaned on a metal beam which slowly melted under he heat.

"Now you tell Loki that his daughter has one last chance to meet. This time, much closer to our base of operations." He straightened his tie.

"But first, we have some intruders to deal with." 

He pulled out a long black sword and pointed in Nico's direction. Nico almost dropped his own sword at that. Every giant turned towards the doorway, weapons drawn and ready to fight.

Nico and Annabeth shared one look before before turning away to escape. Only one word etched into their minds: _run_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. In case you were wondering, logafóðrari is an oc, just a minor one tho. Just thought Surt needed a lieutenant but I couldn't find any other fire giants. logafóðrari means flame feeder in Icelandic. Hymir, however, is a real giant in Norse mythology.
> 
> Anywaaaays, hope you guys enjoyed! At least one more chapter will be up next week. 
> 
> Reviews and kudos appreciated, till next time guys!( ´ ▽ ` )


	7. Sandy times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions run high between Magnus and the crew. Jack comes across something interesting. There’s no water in the desert, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry about the wait, school really hit me like a truck, but next chapter will definitely come sooner. If you want more info on my new publish schedule check the end notes.
> 
> We’re pushing 5,200 words this time! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

Percy was tired, hot, and sweaty. They'd been walking in this miserable desert for who knows how long? All Percy knew was that it had gone on long enough. He needed water, food, you know? Basic human necessities, not miles upon miles of useless sand.

If they had been at a beach, however, he wouldn't mind the grainy pieces of Earth. But now, it was personal. In the couple hours they walked Percy developed a burning hatred for the sand dunes.

Well, not a burning hatred. Percy liked sand when it was on a nice, warm beach. This sand was more of a mild inconvenience. But burning hatred sounded cooler to Percy.

But what Percy _did_ have a burning hatred for, was Jack's singing.

Like seriously, who knew a blade could have such a terrible singing voice? Never in Percy's life would he think that a floating, talking sword would ruin John Denver for him.

The son of Poseidon was starting think that he preferred the screaming squirrel to Jack's a hundredth rendition of Country Roads. No, in fact, he _did_ prefer the screaming squirrel to Jack.

Percy glanced to his side where Magnus was stumbling around. Sweat poured down the Norse demigod's forehead and drenched the top of his shirt. He seemed completely zoned out, his blank eyes staring into the void.

Lucky him. He didn't have to listen to Jack attempt to sing Country Roads from memory.

Way in front of the three of them was Blitzen. Even with about five layers of clothing on he was still striding forward. His black shoes kicking sand into Percy's eyes.

Percy looked towards the sky. The sun was almost setting, a layer of vibrant orange decorating the edges. He wondered how Apollo managed to ride his flaming Maserati across the sky without getting tired or sweaty. Maybe Percy would be able to ask him himself soon enough.

Percy shuddered as the former god's dashing smile popped up in his head. Maybe he shouldn't hope to ask him himself.

Nonetheless, Whatever sun god was driving his car across the sky was definitely not easing the load on Percy.

Hopefully Annabeth and the others had been luckier with their portal. Who knows? They could've ended up in the Bahamas for all he knew.

Percy would've liked to be in the Bahamas about now. He was drooling at the thought of it. The clear blue water against his body. The waves lapping up in the seashore. Sea life and relaxation everywhere.

But no, he ended up in the desert.

"So how was that rendition guys?" Jack beamed from beside him.

Percy wiped the sweat from his furrowed brow and groaned in response.

"I tried to up the pitch on the last part" he zoomed around Percy. "Maybe I should deepen it next time."

Jack started to take a deep breath, or whatever swords did when they were preparing to rupture someone's eardrums. Percy immediately perked up at that, his eyes widening in horror

"NO!" Percy shouted before Jack could start singing again.

That seemed to wake Magnus up from whatever meditation he was doing. He stared at Percy and Jack in confusion.

"Was Jack singing?" He turned to Percy.

Percy nodded weakly. That sword was going to kill him, and not by gutting him.

"Was wondering what that screeching noise was." Magnus muttered before attempting to grab Jack's hilt.

"Woah, woah, woah señor. We can talk about this." Jack zipped away from his fingers. "Okay, okay, I get it. You don't like John Denver. Guns N' Roses?"

Percy winced at the thought of Jack imitating the guitar riffs from Sweet Child O' Mine.

"Please don't." Percy suggested weakly.

"AC/DC?" Jack asked before twirling around a frustrated Magnus.

Percy's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. He did _not_ want to hear that.

"Something more modern then..." Jack pondered for a second before flying through Magnus' fingers.

Percy could tell Magnus was getting pretty frustrated. Who wouldn't? Jack was just playing around with Magnus as if he were Mrs.O'Leary's chew toys.

"Jack." Magnus said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah bean town?"

"Can you come over here?" The trio had now stopped in their tracks leaving Blitzen alone ahead.

Jack's runes glowed in sequence before flashing a bright green.

"Don't really want to Maggie. I feel going to you would be a detriment to my health." Jack pointed his tip at the demigod in question.

Even though the sun was setting it still beat down on Percy's forehead. He darted his eyes between the talking sword and Magnus. The son of Frey wasn't taking any of Jack's shit. Percy could tell something was going to happen.

"Your aura also doesn't seem very friendly." He continued on. "You're definitely going through second puberty."

Jack continued to ramble on, but his jokes didn't seem to ease the situation between him and Magnus. Percy darted his eyes from side to side. The dunes were starting to feel a lot more dangerous under the dimming light.

Magnus' poker face seemed unbreakable at this point. His jaw was clenched tightly and Percy could bet he's never lost a card game in his life. But something seemed off to the son of Poseidon.

The Norse demigod's eyes were starting to glow a dim, fluorescent light. The stormy grey was replaced with a bright energy. The air grew considerably warmer, which is saying something since they're in a freaking desert. A familiar feeling washed over Percy and he immediately rushed his hand to Riptide.

He knew that feeling. Percy had felt it dozens of times. In Olympus, on his quests, at camp. It was a feeling of ancient power and immortality.

It was the aura of a god.

Percy's eyes widened as he immediately knew what was going to happen within the next few seconds.

"Magnus wait-", Percy reached his hand out towards his friend, but it was too late.

A bright light escaped from Magnus' body and blasted Percy with immortal energy. Heat seared the Greek demigod's flesh as he was blasted back into the sand. Luckily his eyes were closed instinctively, or else he would've been charred into ashes.

Oh god's. This was bad, Percy figured. As the wave of heat seared his body he could hear Jack's distinct voice echo through the air.

"Damn Magnus, you didn't have to be so forceful. The last person who pulled that trick on me was your dad." He continued to ramble on as if nothing happened.

"Ugh." Jack shivered. "Your dad."

The sword's voice now seemed to project itself in Percy direction.

"Hey water boy you okay? You look pretty- oh." His voice dropped immensely at that point.

An exaggerated sigh escaped Jack's lips. Lips? Did swords even have- you know what? Forget it. Percy had enough questions on bis mind to worry about the terminology of a sword.

"C'mon Frey, you couldn't have picked a better time?" Jack questioned, exasperation lacing his voice.

"Guess I gotta fix this mess now." He muttered.

Suddenly, there was a loud _THUNK_ that was followed by a hard thud in the sand. The bright light died down and the heat dissipated. Percy was finally able to open his eyes.

After adjusting to the light, or rather, lack thereof. Percy could now see the large mess in front of him. 

The sun had finally set and the night sky took the place of day. Magnus' body lay splayed out in the sand in front. His arm was still outstretched in the air as Jack was still firmly in his grasp. A golden substance leaked out of the younger demigod's head.

"Jack what in Hades?!" Percy made his way over to the two and knelt by Magnus' side.

There was a large wound decorating the top of his scalp that was oddly shaped like the pommel of a sword. Percy placed his fingers on his wrist and breathed a sigh of relief as felt his pulse fluctuate.

He turned to glare at the golden, unharmed weapon still in Magnus' hands.

"What? What did you want me to do?" Jack shrugged.

Wait, swords can't shr-NO off topic, Percy pushed those thoughts out of his mind. Why was it always times like these he thinks of the most irrelevant questions?

"Uhh, I don't know? Not knock him out?" Percy examined the head wound a little closer. To his surprise, it had nearly disappeared.

"Hmm." Jack feigned thought. "Maybe you should've done it yourself then. Oh wait, you were being cooked by godly energy."

Percy wanted to respond but Jack was right. Percy probably would've done the same thing in that situation to be honest. 

"Now help get out of Magnus' hand. It's soft and clammy." Jack shivered. "It's disgusting"

Jack flailed Magnus' limp arm around for emphasis. Kind of like a wet noodle. Percy mentally slapped himself, that statement was also irrelevant.

As Percy started to pry the sword free, Blitzen stumbled back over the hill in front of him. A dark cloud of sand spread through the night sky.

"What was that ligh-Magnus!" The dwarf tripped over himself and tumbled towards where Percy was.

"What in Hel happened?" He made his way over to the passed out demigod.

Jack zoomed around the area for a couple seconds before stopping in front of the dwarf, almost slicing him in half.

"What happened Blitz-boy, is that Magnus couldn't handle the godly energy." Jack flew over to where Percy was standing.

"Whatever his old man did almost caused him to implode in a magnificent light." Jack imitated the sound of an explosion.

"He was going to implode?!" Blitzen grappled with his hair before kneeling down next to Magnus.

"Yup." Jack responded, popping the P at the end.

"You're just gonna say that like it's not important?" Percy raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Psshhhh." Jack waved his blade through the air. "He's fine, just let him rest and he'll be better. No problem."

Jack was definitely not helping this situation.

Percy sighed in defeat and reached into his pocket to pulled out a familiar ball point pen and faced the Sword of Summer.

"Jack?"

"Mhm?"

Pulling his arm back, Percy uncapped Riptide and flung her full force over a small hill. The blade lighting up the night sky.

"Watch Riptide."

Jack gasped in horror as he watched his sword tumble into the unknown before zooming to save her. Well at least he's gone now, Percy shrugged.

Percy turned his attention to Magnus and Blitzen. He crouched next to the hurrying dwarf before focusing on Magnus.

The younger demigod looked completely fine. Serene even. The gash on his head had completely faded and the golden pool of ichor had dried up into the cold air. His blonde covering his closed eyes, almost reminding of Annabeth.

Percy mentally cursed to himself. How could he have almost let Magnus die? Not not die, implode. As if that's any better. He should've known that something was up. The way he looked hours earlier compared to just now just didn't feel right to Percy. Yet he did nothing until the last minute.

Magnus was as good as family now. A fellow demigod-hero and warrior in distress. Annabeth's own cousin might as well be his cousin now.

"We should probably get going soon." Blitzen sighed after finishing his check up on Magnus.

"I saw a small rock outcrop up ahead. Could help as protection against the night." He dusted his hands off before pulling some of his garments off.

"And the monsters." Percy eyed the still dunes suspiciously. He was regretting throwing Riptide to shut Jack up.

"Yeah, being out in the open is the same as waiting for monsters to chow down on us." Blitzen stuffed some of his clothes into his bag.

"Definitely don't want to be monster chow." Percy took one last look around before readjusting his sleeves and scooping up Magnus in his arms.

Blitzen had shed his multiple layers for a simple cotton cloak with dark tennis shoes. "Come on, let's go."

Percy glanced back towards where he threw Riptide before deciding on walking forward. She would always return to Percy, no matter where she was in the world.

Unfortunately, the same could be said of Jack to even a more extreme sense.  
———————————————————————  
Jack:

Now who would throw a magnificent piece of craftsmanship like Riptide around? Obviously Percy was _not_ suited to handle this work of art; tossing it around as if it were some rag doll. The nerves on that kid.

Jack trailed over the hill to where he last saw the beautiful Greek blade fly over to. The very tip of his blade drawing a path in the sand, causing a small dust cloud to sprout as he went.

"Cone on, come on." Jack murmured impatiently. First he had to deal with Magnus and now this.

Suddenly out of the corner of his runes, Jack spotted a dark, gleaming object buried lightly in the sand. He could see the Greek letters calling out to his Nordic runes.

He hurried over, hoping she wasn't hurt badly. No scratch that, hurt at all. Jack would've speared Percy like he did to that wolf-ahem like _Magnus_ did to that wolf. Jack didn't do anything. _Anything._

He quickly dispelled the sand laying atop her and lo and behold, she still shined as if nothing happened. Of course she wouldn't get damaged, what was Jack thinking? This is Riptide, _Anaklusmos_ , she's way to tough to get hurt by a feeble demigod toss.

"Hello, love." Jack purred, err- vibrated before laying down beside her.

The moonlight bounced off Riptide incandescently.

"What? That Stygian fella? No of course I didn't get in a relationship with him." Jack was already sweating bullets. 

"Don't be silly. We're just-" Jack rummaged threw his mind for the right words. Friends with benefits? No. Flings? No. Very close buddies? Definitely not.

"Acquaintances." Jack drawled out the word.

Riptide sat there unmoving. As if unsatisfied with Jack's explanation.

"Yeah, acquaintances. That's right. Yeah." Jack reaffirmed his answer.

No response. 

"Alright, alright. I'll confess." He gave up after a minute of nothing. "Yeah, we had a little thing it wasn't much but-" Jack turned to face Riptide only to find nothing there.

She had already teleported herself back into the son of Poseidon's pocket. She didn't even tell him or say goodbye!

"Tough love." He scoffed to himself.

Jack pulled himself up off the sand and pointed towards the sky, thinking of what to do next. Magnus should be fine, Jack had managed to subdue the power of Frey before it burned his friend from the inside out. Even though Magnus had ascended past mortal status, his body still wasn't adapted to the godly energy flowing through his veins. He just needed rest.

Maybe he should take a look around; find out where exactly they are. Jack wasn't going to deny it, he had actually gotten pretty tired of singing earlier. Perhaps he'll do something productive. Who knows, he could be the one to unravel the prophecy within the next hour.

The energy of Summer and paradox channeled across his runes, causing Jack go glow a bright, blinding white. Picking a direction, he zoomed off across the landscape, searching for something new or interesting. Hopefully interesting.

After an hour or so of flying around, avoiding foreign sky gods and small mountains among _other_ stuff. Jack came across something that piqued his interest. Down below, under his shining form a ghostly glowing mist set over the sand dunes.

"Huh, weird."

It reminded him of Vigrid, the field where the God's made their last stand. Where he plunged himself into his old friend Frey. Or perhaps Niflheim, the primordial world of the mist and sister realm of Muspellheim. Or even, between all of that, Helheim the realm of the dead and that two-faced goddess.

Whatever it was it didn't spell out good for Jack or the gang. It felt dangerous and important.

All the more reason to approach, right?

Jack took a sharp turn before plummeting down through the stratosphere like a shooting star. A shooting star that was splitting the fabric of reality, that is. At the last moment before crashing tip first into the ground he rounded out and continued at a steady pace towards the mist.

The flaming torpedo that was Jack quickly tore into the cloud. Even though his runes lit the way, his vision was still limited to a short distance around him.

A dark feeling swept over him as the mist made way for before the flying sword. He knew that feeling, he had felt it plenty times in his youth back when his wielder was Frey. But he just couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Dark." Jack muttered to himself as he whisked through.

"What's dark? Dwarves? Nah."

The mist swirled around him, confusing his internal compass, but Jack didn't notice.

"The Ginnungagap? Nope."

Black lighting zoomed to Jack's left as the mist turned into a maelstrom.

"Death? Kinda morbid, but maybe."

Loud clanking and rustling noises appeared father in front of him and a loud eerie groan rippled through his blade. It was then that Jack started noticed the oddly ominous things happening around him.

It was then that it dawned on him. Jack knew what he had run into. It wasn't good, it was _the distraught_.

It was Hel.

Dark lightning flashed allowing him to see the outline of a large mass mere yards away. It was too late to pull away now.

"Oh shit."

Jack abruptly crashed into a large phalanx of bodies in front of him. His blade piercing though what seemed to be shields and armor, loud groaning pounded against his tang. But no flesh was cut, it was all hard. It was undead.

His sight cleared just then, revealing large legions of undead dressed in dark armor. Hollow, glowing red eyes bore into Jack as he glided through. The mist cloud had dissipated long enough for to see the siege engines in front of him. Enormous, rotting monsters and giants stood in the back. A massive black hound barked at the gleaming sword.

"Gods damnit." Jack groaned as he spotted the splotchy hellhound.

The hound's black eyes locked onto the sword. It was Garm, the guardian dog of helheim and pet of Hel. Jack remembered the last time he met Garm, stupid mutt kept slobbering over him. If he was alive then he survived his battle with Tyr, was it the war god's blood that stained his fur?

Something crashed into his side causing him to almost lose balance and crash into the sand. These undead were really starting to annoy Jack.

"Not good, not good, not good." Jack attempted stop ripping through the army and to pull up into the sky.

Every time he gained lift, however, something would stand in his way. A rotting giant would attempt to kick him, some large bats would try to pick him from the sky, or the undead would grip onto his summery hilt to pull him back down.

He couldn't go like this forever. Jack might've been the glorious (and handsome) sword of summer, created from paradox material and magic stronger than anything before. But man, he could only cleave through so many bodies, you know?

His velocity was lowering and he was starting to lose speed, there was only a certain amount of undead warriors Jack could rip through at a time. But if he slowed down too much he wouldn't be able to gain that speed back.

Jack scraped off a shield and bounced the other direction, narrowly avoiding a giants foot coming down on him. He started to lower himself closer to the sand, going so close as to cause a trail of dust to spark up beneath him.

It was a little trick he learned back in the Aesir-Vanir war: no matter how mighty they were, they always hated getting their feet cut off.

Don't ask how Jack knew that, you probably wouldn't want to know. 

Spinning through the army and glowing brighter by the second, Jack used the rest of his power and momentum to slingshot through the horde and ascend into the night sky above the mist. Light beamed within him as picked up velocity, going straight thought the chest of a rotting giant.

Jack could hear the howls of the hellhound Garm chase after him, but he didn't look back until he was well above the clouds. 

"Well... that was... interesting." Jack wasn't sure what to make of that event.

The fact that he ran into an army of undead out in the desert was bad news for both him and Magnus.

He sped off into the distance, trying to get far away from the cloud of mist and closer to his friends. Jack might've been freed from his destiny with Surt but he still felt the pull of prophecy on his hilt.

If the dead were here than the giants wouldn't far behind and Jack really didn't want to see the Fire Lord again. Contrary to popular belief Surt was very self-conscious about himself. The things he had told Jack before he was returned to Magnus are things he would never repeat in his immortal, weapon life. It really made things awkward when they were in close vicinity.

But enough of that, Jack needed to warn the others. The army had probably caught wind of them already and might've been on their way to them at this moment.

With that final thought in his head-err rather, blade, he pulsed with energy before blasting through the night sky, piercing the heavens as he went.  
———————————————————————  
Percy:

When Blitzen said a "small rock outcrop" he was delivering false information to Percy. He expected a pile of boulders just lying around in the middle of nowhere, not freaking Pride Rock from the Lion King. 

It was massive for its size and the only reason the group hadn't seen it earlier was because it sat in the middle of a large dip in the sand. A sand-valley. Was that the right word? Percy didn't really care.

Large jagged rocks protruded out of the sand almost like spines on a porcupine. The boulders were a dark brown color with a hint of crimson lighting its sides. Percy had to wonder how in Tartarus they got there, something about it seemed unnatural, but he was too tired to care.

Blitzen led them over to a small indent between two large boulders. It was a crevice big enough to be a New York apartment and then some. Percy laid Magnus down over by the corner and set him a backpack as a pillow. Soon after, he collapsed on the cold, hard floor.

"Oh it's so cooold." Percy groaned in ecstasy when his bare arms met the freezing floor.  
"I though I was gonna have a heatstroke."

"I thought I was going to turn to stone." Blitzen responded in an equal tone.

Percy shed his sweaty shirt and hugged the cold walls. Blitzen reached into his bag and tossed him a small beach towel which he promptly smothered his body with.

"I'm so sweaty." Percy scrubbed his back. "Why in Hades did it have to be a desert?"

"I don't know. Prophecies are stupid." The dwarf responded as he pulled a nutrition bar from his pocket.

"Dude, how much stuff do you have on you?" Percy asked when he saw Blitzen pull out a small sandwich from his coat pocket.

He shrugged in response before taking a bite and rummaging through his bag.

"All I got is a magic sword." Percy pulled Riptide out of his pocket and waved it in the air.

Percy's eyes widened.

"Wait, Riptide?" He eyed the clear pen between his fingers. "Where's Jack?"

Blitzen pulled his head out of his bag and wiped some crumbs off his mouth. He looked around for the missing weapon before turning to Percy.

"Uhh, did we just lose Jack?"

Percy turned his head toward the mouth of the cave and looked into the starry night sky. He searched the dunes for any sign of a flying sword. Nothing. No light, no cover Country Roads, no Jack.

Where had he gone?

Oh shit, how had they lost Jack? He's the easiest thing to keep track of. He's so flashy Percy could've spotted the familiar bronze from a mile away. The son of Poseidon groaned in response before pulling his sweaty shirt back on and reaching for his bag.

"It's probably fine Perce. It's Jack, he probably just went exploring or something." Blitzen interrupted.

Percy frowned at that notion, "But what if-"

Blitzen tilted his head to Percy and gave him the "are you serious" face.

"We're talking about the sharpest and fastest sword in the universe. I think Jack's okay on his own."

"Well-" Percy hesitated, "Yeah, you're probably right."

The Greek demigod sat back down in the corner and held his head in his hands. He lost his girlfriend, his cousin, an Alf, and now Jack? He couldn't keep sitting here as his friends were disappearing or in trouble.

As if seeing Percy's worry, Blitzen turned toward him from where he was laying.

"He don't worry man, you go get some rest. I'll take first watch." He said between bites.

"I can't just re-"

"Yeah, you _can_. Dwarves see and work better in the dark anyways. You also exerted yourself more than the I did. Get rest."

Percy mind wanted to protest more but his body wanted to collapse into a sleep. Fighting Wolves, Squirrels, and deserts did not make for a good day. Blitzen also looked in better shape than him at the moment, he was wide awake and eating a ciabatta for the Gods sake.

"Fine." He grumbled out before relaxing his body.

Sleep _did_ sound enticing to Percy. 

"But just for a bit." He yawned. "Wake me up later."

Before he knew it Percy was fast asleep, thoughts of his friends in his mind.  
———————————————————————

When Percy awoke, he figured he must have slept for hours. He felt reinvigorated, amazing even. It was almost as if that nap was the answer to all his problems. Wait, if I slept so long why hadn't Blitzen woken him up for second watch?

Percy looked around the cave in panic before spotting the dwarf sitting by Magnus, he had odd contraption laying in his hands. 

"Blitz, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Percy asked whilst stretching his arms.

Blitzen set down his work and looked at the Greek demigod with confusion in his eyes.

"Uhh, what?"

Percy stared back into the dwarf's dark eyes. His own confusion matching the other's.

"You were supposed to wake me up for second watch... right?" Percy had stopped his stretched and squinted his eyes as him. 

Blitzen looked surprised when he said that. "Well, yeah but we're not supposed to switch for another couple hours."

Now Percy was beyond confused. How was there still so many hours left before his time to watch? He gazed around the room but Jack still there. His eyes then darted to the mouth of the cave and he strode over to it.

He looked into the vast expanse of the desert and to his surprise it was still extremely dark out. The only sign of light was from the moon and stars or from Blitzen's oil lamp. 

"Uhh, what time is it?" Percy turned back to his friend.

The dwarf dug into his backpack before pulling out a small pocket watch and tossing it to Percy.

Percy focused his gaze on the tiny hands of the watch before reading out the time.

"Eleven thirty-seven." He scratched his head at that. "I've only been asleep for an hour?"

"Yeah." Blitzen raised his eyebrow at the demigod.

"But why do I feel so energized?"

"You tell me man." He pulled a bag of chips out of another one of his pockets. Seriously though, where in Hades did he keep pulling those out of?

Percy didn't know what to think. He had almost never healed himself that fast before, even if he did it was from small gashes not from events like today's. He turned to a snoring Magnus, maybe it was him who healed him?

No, Magnus' healing was different. He usually sent a lasting, summery feeling through Percy's body when he healed him, but right now he felt completely normal. Well, as normal as he could ever feel.

The only other explanation was water. But there wasn't any water around here other than in their bags. 

Percy swiveled his head over to where he was sleeping earlier, there was no way that water had made it onto him while asleep. 

He cautiously made his way over to his sleeping area. It was in a corner with some rubble piled up around it, but otherwise there was nothing ne-wait.

"Hey, can you hand me your lamp?" Percy asked without turning to face Blitzen; That choice ended up being a bad idea.

The oil lamp crashed into his side before falling to the floor and breaking. You know what else fell to the floor with it? Percy.

The son of Poseidon got a face full of rock as he was knocked over by the Blitzen's hard toss.

"Ooh, that doesn't look good. Sorry." He apologized.

"I said 'hand me the lamp' not 'hurl it at my side please'" He sent a glare to the dwarf who promptly flinched at the gesture.

Percy placed the palm of his hand to push himself but stopped. The ground under his hand felt soothing. It felt wet. But how did ice cold water get in the middle of the desert?

"Blitzen, hand me a flashlight."

"How do _you_ know if I have a flashlight?"

"You have everything."

There was a pregnant silence before Blitzen responded.

"You're right I do have a flashlight." He resigned in defeat.

"Don't throw it at me this time." Percy stretched his arm out towards his friend.

"Here" he felt a medium sized metallic cylinder being pressed into his hand.

With his hand firmly on the on/off switch, Percy took a deep breath before letting the light stream to where his other hand was. Lo and behold, the wet substance turned out to be...water?

To be honest Percy expected blood or something even weirder, but water was welcome. He lifted his hand from the small puddle before putting it up to his face. There was a chance he might regret his next actions.

"Percy what're you-"

The son of Poseidon flicked his tongue over his palm to taste the substance. 

"Nevermind, that's disgusting Perce."

Oh yeah, that was definitely water, but there was a hint of something else. He licked it again.

He turned to Blitzen and ignored the look of disgust on his face, "This is _salt_ water."

"Salt water? What do you mean salt water?"

"It's uhh, water. That's salty. You know, from the ocean?" It was Percy's turn to give him the "are you serious" face.

"I know what salt water is." Blitzen rolled his eyes. "But whats it doing out here?"

"Would you believe me if I said, 'I don't know?'" Sarcasm laced his voice.

"Of course not, Jackson." Butt in a familiar, albeit annoying voice.

Both Percy and Blitzen turned towards the voice to see none other than the gleaming sword of Summer himself, Jack. His runes were glowing a dim white and his edges flared.

"Jack what the-"

"Yes, yes, I know you guys missed me"

Percy made eye contact with Blitzen before turning back to Jack.

"Not really."

"Don't deny it."

"Bu-"

Jack twirled through air, almost cutting Percy's head off, before stopping before the entrance of the cave.

"But anyways, doesn't matter what you're doing. I got some news for you guys."

"Good or bad news?" Blitzen asked suspiciously.

"Oh for sure bad. What were you expecting?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ll admit I had some trouble at the end with the writing but it’s all good now (although I may rewrite that part) ^ - ^.
> 
> Do you guys know where the water came from? Or why the undead are roaming the desert? Don’t worry, all we be explained in due time.
> 
> About uploading, I’m changing it a bit due to school. I’ll be publishing a new chapter every 1-2 weeks, each chapter will be no less than 5000 words long. That’s my goal, and I’ll be damned sure to hit it. Again, the day I abandon this story is the day I die, so don’t expect me to leave it too long.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews and Kudos appreciated! See you in a week! （＾∇＾）


End file.
